Kagome's Liars
by Roses Kiss
Summary: Inuyasha lies to Kagome. Kagome falls in love with Sesshy. What will happen? Will she chose Sesshy, or will she stay with Inuyasha with no hope to be with anyone ever again. Kikyou dies by Narakus hand. But will Inuyasha avenge her death?
1. Inuyasha's Lie

**A/N- DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own any of the Inuyasha characters nor any of the settings in this story! I hope you enjoy my first piece of work, sorry if it sucks, I'm not great at writing. **

Inuyasha's Lie.

**/ \ **

Life lesson number one, all guys are liars. They may not seem like they have every lied but they have. Oh yes they have. Guys lie, but so do girls, so that proves we are all liars.

**/ \ Kagome's POV campgrounds with Sango and the gang. / \**

Inuyasha is at it again. Off to see Kikyo, yet again. I'll tell you, I kinda wish I could kick his ass right now. Well… I really shouldn't it would hurt me as much as him, maybe more. Besides I'd probably get killed if I tried to.  
It was late at night, we were all sitting around the fire and the dark woods seemed as though they were swallowing us up. Sango and Miroku were sitting close to each other in silence that is until Sango turned to Miroku without warning and slapped him.  
"Stop groping my butt you, pervert!" She yelled angrily.  
"My dear Sango, I was only trying to pick this flower for you!" Miroku replied and tried to cover over the truth as he picked up an ugly old flower.

"Gee thanks Miroku that makes me feel better." Sango said and relaxed by getting off her knees and lying down on her side.  
Shippo and Kirara were snugged up with each other sleeping.  
I sighed. "I wonder where Inuyasha is..."  
My life sucks; all I am is a type of tool to Inuyasha used to find the Shikon Jewel shards. Well, that and I can kill demons with one arrow.) Ha! Yeah, I mastered my Miko powers just to get used, once again.

**--Flash back—**

_I huddled in a corner as the wind blew up my skirt and I felt the cold sink into my exposed skin. Inuyasha was staring at me – no at something- and then I blushed._

"_Inuyasha!" I blurted out._

_Inuyasha raised his eyes from my legs and looked at my face. "What?" He asked with denial in his voice._

_I looked him over and then around me. Sango and Miroku went to visit Sango's old village and repair Sango's weapon. _

"_Inuyasha I'm cold…" I sniffed wiping my nose._

_He came over and instantly threw his Robe of the Fire Rat top on me. I shivered again and sighed with relief as my teeth stopped chattering. I smiled at him, trying to make it seductive. _

"_Inuyasha…" I murmured and turned towards him._

_It worked and his ears where listening intently to every word I said, I could tell because of the way they stood straight up._

"_Inuyasha…" I murmured again hoping lust was there in my voice._

_He moved closer to me and sniffed. I wasn't having that little gift yet. _

"_You aren't going to kill me?" He asked. "Well your not have that visitor… so are you drunk?" _

"_No, I just wanted to give you a kiss and tell you I love you." I murmured as I stuck my arms out from the warmth of his shirt to touch his ears._

"_Keh," He said and stubbornly looked away._

_I got up and sat down on his lap. My legs wrapped around his waist and I pulled his head towards me and his eyes looked dazed. I brought his lips to mine and I kissed him. But it hadn't been what I expected like when those TV shows say how rockets would glare and angles would sing. No, it was just a regular kiss._

"_I love you Inuyasha." I muttered as we both broke apart to breath._

"_I love you too Kagome." He said instantaneously._

_I brought his lips back to mine and kissed him over and over again in till his and my chest where heaving. Each and every one of them had been long and deep. But still, it didn't feel like rockets glaring and angles singing. My thoughts where saddened by this. But I continued to kiss him. I wouldn't have sex with him, no, I still liked having my virginity while I was single. _  
-**-End flash back--**

He doesn't love me. He loves Kikyou! That baka Inuyasha! I think next time I have a chance; I might put an arrow through his thick head. Okay, I wouldn't be able to do that, it would break my heart.  
"I'm going for a walk." I told Sango and Miroku.  
Sango looked up at me quizzically. "Again? If it's because of Inuyasha again I'll go kick his ass, if you like."  
"Nah, I'm okay."

"Alright..."

With that I walked into the woods in a direction to who knows where. Maybe I would find Inuyasha and Kikyou up here help kill them off. That way, they will both be together, forever.  
I made a fist and clamped my mouth shut to not scream. Okay! That ticked me off even more! Right then and there I wanted to rip something apart. I was hoping to find some kind of material akin to a punching bag so I could take my fury out on it, instead of a brash hanyou who shall remain nameless. If I could see my face right now I'm sure it would be bright red with anger. I probably look like some kind of wild animal.

"I bet a hundred dollars that he's slept with her!" I muttered to myself instantly feeling my cheeks heat up. I tripped and scraped my arm, which for some reason caused thoughts of Inuyasha's half-brother to come floating recklessly into my mind. "Sesshoumaru probably has a shit load more fun in bed though. I mean he's like immortal, how many women has he slept with? 100, 200?"  
Okay I was definitely blushing. 

"He, he, this is very idiotic of me! Why would I be thinking about two brothers? He, he..." I said, nervously talking to myself and looked around. "Okay I'm gonna scream now. INUYASHA IS SUCH A BAKA!!! AND WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT FUCKIN' SESSHOUMARU?!?"

**((Inuyasha's POV)) (Note from Roses Kiss: Yep, that's right not Sesshy's. Sorry to those whom wanted Sesshy!)**

Kikyo and I sat with our clothes half on half off, our bodies where tangled together from a make out session that turned into a full blown lets-have-sex-because-we-can session. But suddenly Kikyo got up and left. I sat on the ground still my chest heaving as my confused dazed self hadn't registered that the porcelain like girl who had been in the middle of love making with me had left. Then suddenly I was up and on edge.

My ears went flat against my head because of a piercing scream that was so loud I could only hear part of it. "-WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT FUCKIN' SESSHOUMARU?!?"  
Okay, either Kagome has finally lost it, or she has finally lost it. Well out of the two of the options that were the same, I would say she has finally lost it. I quickly grabbed my clothes and put them on. Her voice wasn't too far away. If she found me naked she would start to get the wrong idea. Well, the right idea, but I can't let her know now. Not yet, she needs to get those Shikon no Tama jewel shards first.  
I ran toward her voice and finally found her in the middle of a little clearing.

**((Kagome's POV.))**

I turned around to head back to camp, but instead bumped into Inuyasha.

"Oh... Hey Inuyasha, what's up?" I asked.  
"Keh," He replied, and then quickly came closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing me deeply. I felt it all with surprise, slowly; I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss arching my back a little. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip for entry. He obliged and I let my tongue explore his mouth.  
Finally, we both stopped the kiss and gasped quietly for air.  
"We should get back to the group." He muttered quietly.  
"Alright,"

***Back with the group once Inuyasha and Kagome came back***

"....Kikyou wants to join the group.... And I said yes." Inuyasha said looking away from everyone else.  
"What?!" The group said in reply.  
Kagome stared at him open mouthed.

**/ \ A/N / \**

A/N- Sorry for the cliff hanger people I'm too tired to write more. I'll start tomorrow on another chapter. Please R&R I want to know what you though and everything, also what I could improve on.


	2. Didnt See that Coming

A/N- Okay I left off on this story with Kagome's mouth hanging open. And I'm not tired this time so here it goes! Oh and again please R&R! Thanks a bunch! Oh yeah I dont own Inuyasha or anything and extra stuff.

/ \

(Chapter 2. - Didn't see that coming.) ((Kagome's POV))

Didn't see that coming.

"I-Inuyasha..." I tried to get out of my mouth. "Why would that dead wench want to even be in our group? I mean really! Shes just so-so weird! Shes against nature! Dead are not suppost to walk among the living! It's just not natural!"

He glared at me with his golden orbs pericing, silver hair blowing in the wind and spoke with a sharp edge, oh yeah he loved her. "I know you don't like her Kagome, but live with it. So get up and go get me some food, wench."

"Excuse me?!" Sango and Kagome said in harmony.

"I'm hungry, go get me some food!"

"Yeah, I bet after all that stuff you two were doin', you and Kikyou." Kagome muttered to quietly for anyone to hear.

"What?" he asked. "Oi! Wench just go make me some fuckin' food! You good for nunthin' bitch."

"WHY I OUGHTA!" Kagome stood up and was glaring menacingly at Inuyasha.

"What wanna fight little girl?" He said getting up. "You know, you chose the wrong persom to pick a fight with!"

Yeah, I chose the wrong person to give my heart to also. I sighed. "Forget it." I put on a fake smile. "I'll go make you something to eat and you just stay here and relax."

He looked taken aback. _What the hell? A moment ago she was trying to pick a fight now shes gonna listen and do as I say? _He thought. "Keh."

I smiled and picked up my pack and set it down on my lap and began to dig through it. Crap, no food from my time was in it. "Inuyasha... Did you eat the last of the noodles?"

"Yeah, so what if I did?" He responded with his eyes closed.

I looked at him. "Then I don't have anything food wise."

"So go fish or something."

"I can't, I don't have a net or anything."

"Shut up and just go get something!"

"No. Get your own damn food."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me." His eyes were wide open now and I kept talking like I wasn't scared of him. "Have fun with getting that, I'm outta here. Bye Sango and Miroku, tell Shippou bye too! See you all.... When that dead bitch is gone!"

Okay, probably not good of me to add that last sentence. Inuyasha sprang and knocked me over his eyes tinted red. "DONT YOU EVER CALL KIKYOU A DEAD BITCH AGAIN!" He then took his claws and raked them from my cheeks down. Hurting ever much. I kept from screaming as he did that all the way to my collar bone but was stopped by Sango and Miroku. His eyes had turned fully red, his demon was awake.

"Inuyasha! STOP IT!!" Sango screamed and threw her entire body at Inuyasha. Inuyasha fell over and Sango on top of him holding down his arms and legs. Then Inuyasha grabbed her wrists and smashed them in till one made a sickening Crack.

Sango let go of him wincing after she let out a scream and Inuyasha easily threw her off at a tree. He was looking at me now.

"SANGO!" I screamed at my unfortunat friend whom appeared to be knocked out.

"INUYASHA!" Miroku yelled with rage. He ran at the hanyou brought down his staff on Inuyasha's shoulder. With a bit of Miroku's spiritual powers, Inuyasha winced and slashed at Miroku with his claws, one clipped Miroku's neck and then Inuyasha, while Miroku was busy looking at the wound, made a fist and brought it down on Miroku's head. There was a sickening crack and I ran over to check on him.

He was alive and breathing but knocked out. Tears glistened in my eyes, but I held them back not ready to let them spill over for both my poor unfortunate friends yet, Inuyasha had to be stopped.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said with her eyes half-lidded as she looked at Inuyasha with a blank expression. "Inuyasha...." She repeated again. This time Inuyasha seemed to be coming to his senses a bit because he had his ears down flat and was taking a step back.

"INUYASHA, SIT BOY!"

He falls into the earth making a crater.

"SIT!"

WHAM  
"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!"

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Inuyasha layed in a huge crater and didn't move. Hoping he would be knocked out Kagome silently stepped over him and found Sango and brought her out into the opening and layed her next to Miroku.

"ALL OVER DAMN FOOD!" I yelled to get my anger and confusion out.

I walked over and shook Shippo and Kiara awake. Amazingly they slept through it all.

"Kiara, I need you to take Sango, Miroku, and Shippo somewhere safe. Far away from Inuyasha." I whispered to her. Then with a piece of paper from my bag, I made a note to Sango and the rest and stuffed it in her sword holder belt.

"Goodbye guys, I hope to see you again soon." I whispered to them.

And with that Kiara lept up into the air and flew away.

/ \

A/N- Sorry again, I have to go help out with some work. Please R&R and you know what to do.


	3. Distrust at First Sight

A/N- Enjoy this chapter! R&R. Also I would like to thank Creature of Shadow for helping me with my first chapter. She is an awesome writer! Please read her stories and you'll agree! Oh yeah, Kiara was a spelling mix up, it's suppost to be Kilala.

/ \

(Chapter 3. Distrust at First Sight.

As I watched Kilala fly off with such grace, Sesshoumaru entered my mind for no apparent reason. His graceful movements, his beautiful face with those purplish markings. It seemed everything about him was beautiful. As soon as these thoughts came in my mind, I pushed them back out. Blinking hard, I walked away from the spot I had been standing and went over by Inuyasha's body.

"What have you done to him?" Kikyou questioned before steeping into view.

I didn't look up at her, instead I settled my eyes on Inuyasha's silver hair. I spoke slowly and carefully. "I have done nothing, he attacked Sango, Miroku, and I. So I simply got him under controll."

"I see, and you wish for him to be with someone when he awakens? Someone as in myself?" Kikyou responded.

I shook my head. "Yes, it can't be me... Will you watch over him? I know he... He loves you."

I let out a silent gasp and my heart throbbed as if it had been punched and bruised.

Kikyou was looking right down at me I could feal her eyes barrowing into my back. "Kagome, leave and never return to him. I shall stay with him, and once his group is back... We shall see what happens."

I sighed. "We shall see." And with a swift movement I got turned around to face Kikyou and with a salute I walked past her picked up my bag and walked into the forest that was ready to gobble me up.

I would trip and fall several times, and soon the sun was rising. I looked over my body to examine it and found several scraps and bruises running up my legs and arms. I looked up into the sky with the sun that looked like a large red teardrop that kissed the land and sky. The sunrise was beautiful, rich reds and golds even pinks were painted into the sky. And all of it was beautiful.

I looked around myself to see where I was. And I finally came to the conclusion that I was far enough away from Inuyasha and Kikyou.

Love, Hate. Hate, Love. Whats the difference? Love normally ends up in hate. Hate normally ends up in love. At least... Thats how it seems.

I sat down and let the tears I had been holding slide down my cheeks. A smile lit up my face for no apparent reason and I began to hiccup.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity my eyes dried up. "Hey, whats the worst that could happen now? I mean really, Fate couldn't hate me to much now. It must have gotten its revenge."

I heard the sound of a branch cracking and I quickly got back up and made my face as blank as possible.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Hn. Looks like someone has gotten fiesty." A male voice plainly reconized as Sesshoumaru's.

"Oh shut up. Leave me alone." I replied. I started walking away when a hand with a steel grip pulled me around to face Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath in. "Hn. I see Inuyasha has been treating you nicely."

I glared at him. "Don't talk to me about that baka."

"You smell nice." He muttered quietly.

"What?"

"Hn. Nothing."

I looked him over carefully. Deep in my mind I noted how beautiful he was. And even I couldn't help some dirty thoughts away... He was smirking at me!

I blushed and turned away. "Let me go. I need to get away from here."

"Hn. To where? Certainly not to Inuyasha. Where is it you could go?" Sesshoumaru said a smirk on his face.

For the first time ever I thought about it. "I-I really don't know."

"Hn. You could come with me. Rin would... enjoy your stay." He replied.

I smiled inwards but kept my face blank. "No."

His eyes widened but he quickly recovered. He then said. "Excuse me? Did you just say no to this Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes. Yes I did." I replied.

/ \

A/N- Sorry I needed a good ending. Which I couldn't get. But I will get right on to the fourth chapter! R&R! And again thank you CoS!


	4. Journey to the Western Lands

**A/N- Disclaimer again, I do NOT own Inuyasha and blah blah blah. R&R people thanks!**

/ \

Chapter 4. Journey to the Western Lands. ((Sesshoumaru POV))

I was taken aback by the miko's choice. No one had ever turned this Sesshoumaru down... I the part that comfused me the most was the fact I could smell her arousal yet she said no.

"And why not?" I demanded.

Kagome stared at me then started. "Because-"

"Lady Kagome doesn't want to join our group? I thought she was going to be my mommy!" Rin cut in stepping from behind a tree.

I turned toward Rin, from the corner of my eye I seen the miko blush scarlet. "Rin, I'm trying to get her to join us." I said.

She put her hands on her hips and demanded. "And Lady Kagome doesn't want to join our group. Why is that?"

"Because, er, I think I would be to much of a hand full." The miko said a tone of weariness crepping into her voice.

"No you wouldn't. Jaken looks over Rin just fine, I'm sure he would watch you too." Rin replied.

I laughed inwards. Jaken wouldn't so much as look at Kagome if she joined.

"No, Rin I would watch after her. Its no big problem." I said.

Kagome blushed yet again. "Will you join our group Lady Kagome? Pleaassee?" Rin asked her voice pleading.

Kagome let out a small smile and walked over to Rin and got to her height. "On one condition."

"Anything!"

"You must call me Kagome, not Lady Kagome."

"I can promise that! Yay!!" Rin responded she stretched out her arms and hugged Kagome while Kagome hugged back. "It'll be fun! I promise! First, I'll take you flower picking! It will be fun!"

Kagome stood back up and smoothed out her horrid clothing and walked toward me when she was standing directly in front of me she said. "Your lucky Rin was here. I might as well as hit you with a arrow."

"Is that a threat?" I asked casually.

"No, it's warning." She responded.

I smirked. "Okay, lets go. This Sesshoumaru will leave without you if you don't hurry, a warning of adivise."

((Kagome's POV))

Why were inu hanyous and youkais so demanding, and why was it they always wanted the slowest to hurry?

I sighed. I knew I would lose this battle anyways. "Okay. Lets go."

I walked by Rin, half listening to girl talk on in on. All I did was give nods shrugs and comments and she seemed to propel herself into a conversation with only herself talking.

After an hour of traveling on foot, I gave up and finally asked, "Where are we going?"

Sesshoumaru didn't even turn around. "To the western lands, there we shall head to my palace."

I nodded and turned my attention toward Rin. She didn't know I wasn't talking to her so I decided to think to myself of the past day.

Yep, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were deffinatly two different people. And as long as I was with Sesshoumaru I better make him regret it. After all, I wanted to go back through the well and to my family, which was where I could take a hot bath and eat without being rushed... If it wasn't time to go to school.

"Can't we stop yet?" I kept complaining smiling inside.

After about five minutes of it Sesshoumaru was still walking at the same pace no expression on his face and his eyes where close.

Damn hes good. Isin't anything go to tick him off? "Oh Shessy, can we stop now?"

Bad idea. He turned around slowly and stared at me with eyes of annoyance. "Did you just call this Sesshoumaru, _Shessy?_" He asked with a edge to his tone.

"Yep. I think it suits you well. Besides Shesshoumaru takes to long to say. Shessy is much shorter." I replied casually.

Okay bad move. Good thing Rin was there. "I like Shessy too, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Instead to the little girl he bowed his head toward her and turned back around. Little did I know he was smiling.

((Sesshoumaru POV))

I smiled inwards at the little name and let it show on my face for a moment when I looked away. Sesshy? I think I've heard better names than that from a baby. Sesshy sounds like a little doll a child playes with.

"UhUn is coming." Kagome said quietly. And she was right UhUn flew in with Jaken on his back.

"M- My lord! Your serevant has returned to you." Jaken then spotted Rin and went pale. "I knew that girls had ran off! I've been searching all over for you, Rin!"

"Jaken, didn't I tell you to stay at the palace with Rin?" I muttered.

"Ye-Yes my lord! I promise not to let her out of my sight ever again!" Jaken said shaking violently.

I was amused inside that this imp feared me so. I brought back my leg and kicked the imp and I then said, "You better make sure of that."

Kagome gave me a hard look and out of the corner of my eye I could see she was mad at me. "Sesshoumaru, how could you treat him so cruely?"

"Hn." I had no answer to that. "Let's get going."

I moved up ahead again and Jaken and UhUn along with Rin stayed behind. But that baka miko just marched right on over and walked along with me.

"Sesshoumaru, how could you treat him so cruely?" She asked again, her gaze hard and locked on my face.

"He simply needs to learn to listen to orders. He will learn that way." I said simply not taking my eyes of the trail ahead of us.

She was furious I could smell it on her along with her usual wonderful scent.

**Good going buddy. **My inner demon said. **Now you've got her wanting to kill you. Thats just great. **

_Shut up. She is a furious-making woman towards me. _I told it back.

**She is beautiful though... You cannot say she isin't. And her scent, don't get me started.**

_She is nothing but a human woman that was abused by my half-brother. If she hates him, shes a friend of mine. _

"Sesshoumaru? Sesshy? Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said waving a hand in front of my face.

I caught it easily and so suddenly she jumped a bit. "Don't test me human girl."

"I'm not a girl or child. I am a woman, and a miko for those with brains your size." She said.

I was not sure if that was a comment or insult. "... Shut your mouth, wench unless you know how to use it right."

At this insult she blushed and then glared. And with that she turned her head away from me. She didn't look at me for the rest of the trip nor say anything but on her face held a mask of ice. And they call me the Ice King.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity. Which to me isin't very long. But in this case it is. The Western Lands came into view as the barrier came upon us. We walked maybe a mile more and then a guard came into view. I believe his name was Ingu.

I nodded towards him and he bowed back. With the rest of the group falling we walked to the palace a few more miles away.

"Were here." I said. And for the first time in a long time, Kagome looked at me and smiled.


	5. Fighting or Blowing off Steam

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, or anything!

And R&R folks thanks!

(Chapter 5- Fighting or Blowing Stem?) ((Kagome's POV))

I smiled at him because it was so weird, I actually felt like I was at home here… with him. I mean, sure he had a hard outside and a sexy chest… What the hell was I thinking THAT for?! But I mean… He is really sexy… I wonder what he would do if I just- Snap out of it girl, this is Inuyasha's older brother were thinking about! He hates humans!

Soon the palace was towering above us and I started thinking yet again, I had WAY too much time on my hands.

My thoughts were interrupted by Rin as she said, "Kagome! Come on lets go look at me flowers in the garden!"

I smiled as the little girl tugged on my hand letting me know she really wanted to go. I then giggled and said, "Okay sweetie, Sesshoumaru is it okay if I leave?"

"Hn." Was his only response so I took it as a yes.

"Yay! Let's go, Rin has a lot of things to show you! The flowers are really pretty!" She said as she led me to the garden. She picked up a red flower and said, "This means love, or happiness." And she started naming of what the flowers meant and I would just nod and smile.

Soon I realized that many windows faced toward the garden and to my surprise, I could see Sesshoumaru working in one. I smiled, he would look up every now and then and then look back down but as soon as he caught my eye he would just keep staring into my eyes burrowing as if to see into my thoughts as I looked back; kindness in my eyes.

Soon I began to settle in with the entire thing and I began to skip along the flowers with Rin in till I accidently fell, which was no other than a tree roots fault. I rubbed my knee that had a scrap on it and then got back up. Only the top layer of flesh had been scraped up and it wasn't bleeding so I figured I would treat it later.

((Back with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara.))

Sango rubbed her eyes and yawned, she groaned as her body began to hurt when she stretched and as she got up she felt even more pain building, when she was finally sitting up to get a look at her surroundings she could hardly help but pant with the laborious effort it took to stay up.

"Guys?" She asked and looked next to her to see Miroku with a nice sized bruise on his forehead. "Miroku, wake up."

He woke up slowly and groggily looked around. "Where are we?"

"I don't know I was going to ask you… all I can remember was Inuyasha throwing me into a tree and ouch." She muttered as her rib cage expanded with a painful crack.

"You're not the only one, my head feels like someone's been sticking knives in it." He responded.

Then Shippo came running toward them in glee and cried in joy, "Thank gosh! I thought you were never going to wake up!"

"Shippo! Where's your mom?" Sango said trying to not sound as nervous as she felt.

All the joy and happiness vanished instantly and he said in a cold voice with narrowed eyes, "After Inuyasha had knocked both of you out she told me and Kirara to take you far away from Inuyasha and that she would keep in touch… Oh and to be safe."

"Kagome…" Sango whispered in fear for her best friend. "I hope she's okay."

"I do too; best we can do is wait and find out." Miroku responded then moved closer to Sango.

As he reached for her butt she grabbed his hand and even in pain she slapped him, "Not even for your life, monk."

"My dear Sango!" And Miroku tried to clear it up yet again.

((Back with Kagome.))

Finally, Sesshoumaru's servant called us in for dinner and said she was my personal assistant and that her name was; Tamie. She lead me back to my room and started picking out appropriate clothing for her. "Go bath, dinner is to be served in an hour." She then laid a blue silk Kimono out in front her that was decorated with Sakura.

After bathing and getting the Kimono on, I decided to wander the halls just for a look around. Quickly, she got lost.

"Oh great, how am I going to get back! I mean really, why wasn't it obvious enough I would get lost!" I muttered to myself as I rounded yet another corner.

"Hn. Looks like someone is lost." Sesshoumaru said and walked from behind her to stand in front of her a smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh! So you think it's SO funny I got lost, eh? Well I guarantee if you didn't have that nose of yours or anything you'd be lost to!" I retorted back.

"Oh please, Rin can find her own way around here." Sesshoumaru smirked, "I'm surprised you don't just ask for help but… Then again you are very much use to being with that filthy half-breed."

"No comment." I said with an edge to my voice. "So… GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AND GO GET YOUR FUCKIN' FOOD!"

This made his smirk wipe right off his face. "You dare insult me when you are staying in my home and I am treating you as a guest?"

"Yes I am! So leave me alone!" I said, yet again a bad move.

He grabbed my neck and held me up a foot above the ground. "You dar insult this Sesshoumaru?"

I then shocked him with a little bit of my spiritual powers and he dropped me as if I was some kind of nasty vermin, which to him I probably was.

I gasped the air in greedily and silently and then turned away from him and walked away.  
Just to get me ticked Sesshoumaru said, "You are weak, do it again and I will have to punish you."

"Eh? You'll punish me? Let's see who does the punishment first." I said smiling at how that applied to ways again, just to smack myself across the face for the second thought.

Soon dinner was prepared and somehow I managed to find Rin and we both walked into the dining room chatting absently. Rin seated me right next to her and Sesshoumaru didn't join. Did I really hurt him that much? No he said I was weak. "Rin, where's Sesshoumaru?"

"He doesn't eat human food like us, so he goes away to eat." Rin replied as the food was set down on the table I got some for Rin and myself only to see the cooks stare with shock, as soon as I made eye contact they looked away.

Rin and I started stuffing our mouths and soon all the food was gone… well all of it that was on our plates.

Tamie took me back to my room to prepare for bed and as I undressed, there was a knock on the door. Expecting it to be Tamie, I said come in. But I wish I hadn't, for it was Sesshoumaru.

"Hello, miko." He said looking away from me. I blushed and pulled on some sleep wear and then he finally let his eyes rest on my eyes.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

He stared at me a moment then broke eye contact as if to keep a secret then said, "I was wondering where Inuyasha was."

I sneered at the name and said, "Anywhere I'm not."

This amused him. "I can see why."

"Why what?"

"Why he was annoyed by you."

"Shut up, jerk."

He just found that more funny, "Really? I, this Sesshoumaru, is a jerk?"

"Shut up." I mumbled blushing.

"Hn." He said in a husky voice; he was using his sexy voice, "Do you think this Sesshoumaru is a jerk?" He said locking eyes with me.

"I… Um… Stop… Jerk… No…" I muttered absently as an emotion I never had seen Sesshoumaru with came into his eyes making them soft and almost looking on her as if she was a precious jewel.

"This Sesshoumaru is no jerk." He said as he walked toward me.

W-What is he doing? I thought, This can't be happening!

By now his face was inches from hers and he then muttered, "Jasmine Butterfly."

In total frustration I yelled, "SIT!"

Of course, Shesshoumaru wasn't Inuyasha so… Well you can tell it didn't work because he then stood up and looked around with a smirk. He then said, "I don't think it worked, miko."

"Oh shut up." I muttered angrily.

"Goodnight to you too." He said amused.

"I promise I will kill him someday!" I mumbled to myself.

"I heard that," Sesshoumaru's voice responded.

I let out a soft giggle and fell asleep on my quest bed. Tomorrow I would talk to Sango and Miroku and see what we should do next.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed it! It took me an hour…. I don't know why I didn't just do that yesterday…. Anyways R&R Please people! I also need a vote for who wanted an apple sauce in the next one (a joke I made up because people say lime and lemons.) Bye for now! And I'm serious R&R and vote!


	6. Killing Love

**A/N- Well, here's the sixth chapter of Kagome's Liars. You know all the stuff, but I have a new story out; Mason and Kagome Protect. Please read it. I'll keep both of the stories updated as much as I can! Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 6. Killing Love.**

_/ \_

Kagome woke to the beating sun, the air was crystal clear like always when there wasn't fighting and so. Once she got out of her bed she took a look around the room in dismay, trying to remember what she was doing here. Then it all came back to her when her head finally was fully awake. Groggily she called for Tamie.

"Tamie, where are you. I need your help." She called rubbing her hazel eyes.

Tamie arrived into her room and bowed. "I am here my lady, what is it you need assistance on?"

"Well," Kagome responded sheepishly, "I need some new clothes and a bath wouldn't hurt."

Tamie smiled. "Well, the hot springs are just past that door. And as for clothes, I will pick something out. You can just go bathe right now."

Kagome returned the smiled and nodded. She went through a door shaped opening with a sort of blind hung there. As soon as she was through the door, the smell of clean hot water filled her nose. She took her clothes off and set them on the floor in a neat pile and got into the hot springs. Sweet relief filled every inch of her body and she let a contempt sigh escape her lips.

"Oh man, I forgot my bag…" She thought aloud, "Well, I guess I can do this the old fashion way." And with that she dunked her head underwater rubbing her hair so the water could seep into the roots of her hair. She started rubbing the spots on her body that had mud and other things on them in till she was finally clean. When she finally was done she got out of the hot spring and looked at where her clothes use to be. But instead a beautiful kimono laid there folded up; it was a red and white kimono with beautiful Yuri flowers on it, they were a deep red and some had a tinge of orange on them. Once she put on the kimono and got out of the hot spring room and back into her bedroom she was greeted once again by Tamie.

"Tamie, can you take me to Rin?" Kagome asked.

Tamie nodded and started walking out of the door and motioned for Kagome to follow. Kagome got up and followed her out of the room and down a few halls and finally Kagome and Tamie could hear the squeals of Rin as she was getting dressed.

"Rin, Is it okay if I come in?" Kagome asked as she knocked on the door.

Rin let out another squeal but it was an excited one. "It's okay, come in Kagome! Let's play today! We can go somewhere, anywhere if you want!"

Kagome smiled and walked inside to see Rin's assistant finishing putting on her kimono. Kagome walked over and picked up Rin. Rin let out a squeal of delight and giggled a lot.

"Rin, hold on tight, we're going outside of the room so make sure to duck." Kagome warned her. "Tamie, please give me my bow and arrows."

Tamie walked out of the room for a moment and came back Kagome's bow and arrows and handed Kagome the bow and arrows. Kagome slung the both over her shoulder opposite of Rin and walked out of the room and told Tamie she could do whatever she would like in till they came back.

"Kagome, can we eat breakfast soon? I'm hungry." Rin asked.

"Sure thing, sweetie," Kagome replied, "can you tell me how to get there because I still don't remember how to get there."

"Sure thing!" Rin said. Rin jumped down out or Kagome's arms and started running up the hall, laughing. Kagome laughed along and ran after her; not realizing that all this time Sesshoumaru was watching from afar.

Soon Kagome and Rin were eating in the dining room and then they both left to go outside. Kagome noticed finally that she was getting an accidental tan and that she hadn't burned.

"Lady Kagome! Come on, follow me." Rin chanted.

Kagome smiled and followed Rin away from the palace and into a village where other children played. It seemed that Rin visited them often because they all smiled and welcomed her. She started playing with the other children and then she whispered something to all of them and they turned their attention on Kagome and they ran after her in a game of tag. Kagome smiled and started jogging away from all the little taggers that where after her. They finally surrounded her and Rin stepped up and tagged Kagome on the leg.

"Got you!" They all shouted tagging her and laughing.

Kagome let out a little giggle and said, "Yeah, it looks like you did!"

Their fun was short lived by the sky darkening dramatically and a villager yelled, "DEMONS!"

Suddenly the village was being attacked by demons, houses being destroyed and several people died. Kagome watched in shock as people died before her eyes.

Then she grabbed her arrows and started killing off hundreds of demons at on time. A demon came from behind her and she snapped around and held out her hands and a ball of purifying light came out and hit it in the head. Soon too soon, she was surrounded and she did a complete circle while having her arms out with a stream of purifying light surrounding her and coming out and killing the demons.

"Take that demons." Kagome muttered.

She walked around and every time she found a body she would kill the soul collectors that were going to take the people's souls to the afterlife. Then there hearts would beat and there breathing came back and they woke like it was some bad dream they had.

Several men started fixing and repairing the destroyed houses and Kagome walked over to comfort the children.

"Kagome, you saved us!" one of the children said in happiness.

Kagome smiled. "Rin, we must go." Kagome said, "Stay safe, all of you."

"Okay!" Rin said and walked with Kagome out of the village. The walk back to the palace was silent but was short lived. Sesshoumaru walked out of some trees and walked towards them.

"I had a complaint of demons there. But I see that my assistance in now not needed." He said unemotional as he walked besided Rin.

Kagome was outraged. "Wait, you _watched_ me kill them, but you _didn't_ help!?"

"I saw," Sesshoumaru said, "No reason to help assist, you were doing a good enough job."

"And you did nothing to help!" Kagome shouted.

"Kagome, I don't want you to be mad… You're kind of scaring when you're mad." Rin interjected in Kagome's loud conversation.

"Fine." Kagome said glaring at Sesshoumaru. Then her face turned ice-cold blank and Rin really felt the ice even though it wasn't towards her.

The rest of the walk was silent and once they were at the palace Sesshoumaru ordered Rin to go to play without Kagome.

Kagome just looked at him with a blank face and walked away.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said and Kagome turned around to face him. Her once blank face full of question. "This is my home. I remind you once again. Do not disrespect me."

"I will, so you might as well kick me out right now. Idiot." Kagome responded.

Once again Kagome found herself held by her throat.

"You will respect me." He said angrily.

Kagome shook her head and let a cold smiled spread on her face. "No, you're a jerk and I will never respect an idiotic moron such as yourself."

Sesshoumaru was taken aback by this infuriating woman. No one had ever talked back to Sesshoumaru out of fear for their lives. But this woman seemed to have no worries about death or of Sesshoumaru.

She sneered at him and copied Sesshoumaru. "This Sesshoumaru orders you to release me."

Sesshoumaru got even madder and his eyes tinted red and he dug his claws into Kagome's throat. He brought up his hand and smacked her across the face so hard that Kagome felt as if a boulder had just been dropped on her face.

Kagome glared at him and gave him a large shock of her miko powers and Sesshoumaru dropped her and Kagome landed on her knees and backed up. Kagome grabbed her bow and notched an arrow, just as Sesshoumaru got his sword out and pointed it at Kagome.

Kagome released the arrow at Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru backed up and stepped aside as he brought down his sword on nothing but air as Kagome rolled away and shot another arrow at him. Sesshoumaru easily dodged it and walked towards her and brought down his sword but this time Kagome was to slow and his sword sliced some of her skin on her face and blood started running down her face. Kagome shot an arrow at his right arm and the arrow found purchase and his arm disintegrated.

Sesshoumaru stared in shock at his blood as it came down in pints from his shoulder.

He picked up his sword with his left arm and swung it down at Kagome and dragged it from her shoulder and down to her hip.

Kagome's eyes widened and she grabbed at his arm and stared at him in shock and with a finally blow she sent him several feet away and she fell to the floor blood pooling around her and her eyes closed and her body fell to the floor.

"At least I know you can be killed." Kagome muttered and spit out blood and never moved or breathed again.

"KAGOME!" Rin shouted tears pouring down her face as she ran over to the dead Kagome and touched Kagome's cheek. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, unaware that he had been the one who killed her. "Save her!" She said in desperation.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. And Rin just cried harder. "Please, Sesshy! Please!" She said again.

Sesshoumaru felt something he had never felt before. It was uncomfortable. He felt sorrow. His Tenseiga pulsed and He drew Tenseiga and walked over to Kagome and looked at her and finally saw the soul colectors and killed them and Kagome started breathing once again and she stared at him.

Her wounds disappeared and she got up. Rin smiled gratefully and smiled.

Kagome turned away from Sesshoumaru and told Rin that they could play. And when Rin ran ahead of her she turned her head to Sesshoumaru. "Thank you." She said silently and walked where Rin went.


	7. Sesshoumaru's Lie

**Chapter 7. – Sesshoumaru's Lie. **

((Kagome's POV))

/ \

I walked away from Sesshoumaru, he had killed me and revived me. What was that for? If Rin hadn't been there… I certainly would not be here right now.

I lost track of Rin so I just walked off into a hall and soon I recognized a hall that lead to my room and I did end up in my room.

I found a piece of parchment on a small desk and a quill pen next to it. I picked up the quill and started writing.

_Dear, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. _

_I need you to know that I am safe and that you need to stay away from Inuyasha. Also, I wanted to know what the next move is. I am staying with Sesshoumaru right now. Or I might be… Depends I tried to kill him and he ended up killing me and then reviving me… so yeah it might not work out. Please answer. _

_-Love Kagome._

Once I was done I walked out of the room and followed my steps and came back to the spot I had died. There was still blood on the floor and several servants were cleaning it up. They looked up in shock at me, they all thought I had been killed by Sesshoumaru.

I walked past them and Tamie came hurriedly down the hall hearing the news that I was dead. I gave her a weak smile and she blinked several times as if in disbelief.

"K-Kagome?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm alive. Hey I have a question. Will you give this to somebody and get it deilevered to Sango and Miroku?" I responded.

She took the parchment and looked at me and nodded with a bow and hurried off to somewhere else. I walked through the hall and started exploring the palace.

It was beautiful, I must admit that. But there was something weird about, I could just not put my finger on it though. There were several doors and stuff but the one door that caught my attention was the one with no others by it. It was at the end of the hall all by itself and I was half tempted to go inside. But I didn't.

I started looking around again and checked inside a door everyone once and awhile. But then I just got bored and stuck my head in every single door. And I saw some… _not to pretty_ sights.

I finally just opened a door and looked inside fully and to my shock and surprise I found Sesshoumaru's study. How did I know? Well it was kind of easy because there was scrolls and everything. Including a slice in a wall; looked like the dog-demon got mad at something. I smirked and went inside.

I sat down on a chair and started looking at everything. Including a proposal from Kagura.

I wondered why Kagura would even try, I mean, Sesshoumaru doesn't really seem like the guy to like people made out of somebody else's flesh and stuff.

'_Well, looks like all this stuff is boring. Unless I found his diary or something…_' I giggled at the thought and got up and turned around and found myself face-to-face with Sesshoumaru.

"Uh…" I muttered dumbly, "Hi."

He ignored me and turned to sit down in his seat.

'_Oh, so he wants to play to silent game, will I can play that game too_.' I thought.

I walked out of the room looking over my shoulder and started walking back towards where I had come from. I found that one door at the end and I just couldn't help it this time. I went inside.

Inside was a huge arena… well more like a duel area and training stuff. I looked around and there was a ton of different types of weapons. Out of curiosity, I picked up a sword and swung it around.

It was light weight and it felt awkward in my hand. There were a few dummies so I walked over to one and started to hit it with the sword. Well after a few strikes my arm started getting heavy. The sword was just not right to me. I managed to cut the head off before I set the sword back down and looked around again. Nothing else got my attention so I just turned back around to leave.

And came face-to-face with Sesshoumaru again.

"Okay, are you stalking me or something?" I demanded.

He ignored me and picked up the sword I had been using and walked over to another dummy and wacked it's head right off.

"Show off." I muttered and started to walk away.

"You were doing it all wrong," Sesshoumaru's voice said. "You're supposed to take the proper stance and then strike. Not just swing it around."

I turned around and he was looking at me. "Well, the sword is just not the right one for me."

He raised an eyebrow gracefully and looked at with a look of curiosity. "Miko, if you want a sword to fit you right, you must make it yourself." He said, "I made all my swords by myself after a swords maker told me how."

I looked at him for a moment then at the sword he held. "Totosai, he would help me make one. Wouldn't he?" I asked.

"Yes, but you would need to learn how to use one too. For if you had a sword then you would need to use it." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Well, I know there's probably somebody here who could teach me. Besides, I could go to Totosai and he could probably teach me. He makes swords so he must know how to use one." I muttered.

"I will teach you." Sesshoumaru said.

I stared at him in shock, was he tricking me? "What?"

"I will teach you, if you want to learn I will teach you."

I tried to hear if he was lying but I couldn't hear it. "Fine."

"I will have AhUn take you to Totosai." Sesshoumaru said with finality in his voice.

'_Why is Sesshoumaru helping me? He swore to never help a human and to never love one. But hey, he has Rin.' _I thought.

I nodded and walked to him to stand right in front of him. "Why are you helping me?"

There was a silent pause and Sesshoumaru seemed deep in thought. "I don't know."

"I thought you vowed never to help or love a human." I asked.

"I never have loved a human. And as for helping, I don't believe this is helping. I believe this more of a… gift for killing you."

"Sure." I rolled my eyes and looked past him.

He looked at me in curiosity. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm wondering if you have some kind of rare male PMS disease." I responded.

"Um… What's that?" He asked looking at me with curiosity again.

"Nothing, nothing." I said scratching my head with my eyes closed and worried smile plastered on my face.

He nodded and walked over and placed the sword on a stand. "You may go." He commanded.

I didn't care, I just walked out and continued my exploring only to find myself outside and looking at AhUn. I had walked over to AhUn where he was being taken care of and told him of where I needed to go. Then I got onto his saddle the Rin normally rode on and he took off to the sky.

It seemed like hours before Totosai's home came into view. And once AhUn landed I was already off. I walked inside the home of Totosai to see him blowing fire onto a sword.

"Totosai," I greeted.

"Kagome, what are you doing here and where's that half-demon Inuyasha?" Totosai said pleasantly.

I shook my head as nasty thoughts unrolled in my head about Inuyasha. "Inuyasha is not with me, I have come here because I would like to learn how to and make a sword."

Totosai glanced up from his work and eyed me. "I see, I will teach you but I need you to listen. If you do anything wrong, the sword will not be forged correctly and therefore unable to be wield."

"Well," I said, "When do we start?"

**/ \ Back with the Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. / \**

A sort of Raven came to the group and kept following them. Sango had a nervous feeling about it but she kept it to herself. Miroku was as lecherous as ever so Sango had to keep her guard up at all times.

When the group had found a good place to stay at, the Raven came and flew to the ground. It dropped something like parchment and flew away.

Sango walked over and opened it and gasped. Kagome had written it.

_Dear, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. _

_I need you to know that I am safe and that you need to stay away from Inuyasha. Also, I wanted to know what the next move is. I am staying with Sesshoumaru right now. Or I might be… Depends I tried to kill him and he ended up killing me and then reviving me… so yeah it might not work out. Please answer. _

_-Love Kagome._

"Kagome… Kagome's safe. Guys! Kagome's safe and she was killed and then revived by Sesshoumaru!" Sango cried out in dismay.

Miroku came over and his eyes showed glee but his face showed curiosity. "That's just weird." He said.

Shippo came running over. "Mommy! Mommy, is okay!"

"Well," Sango said changing the subject. "What should we do now?"

Miroku and Shippo looked at her. "Let's go to Sesshoumaur's castle. We can see Kagome there and strategize."

Sango nodded. "Okay, let's go!"

And with that they all hopped onto Kirara and they flew heading to the Western Lands.

**/ \ Back with Kagome / \ **

Kagome learned all the basics to making a sword and then got into the more advanced stuff. Soon she started making her own sword.

She put down different materials to make a fire and started heating metal in it once it was hot enough. When the metal was finally ready she would take it out bend it to go into a metal heat-resistant cup and melt it. After that she poured the now magma looking metal into a mold.

And then waited, and waited. And waited.

Totosai finished making it for her as she fell asleep while waiting. And when she woke, Totosai had finished the sword.

"You're finished already?" Kagome asked.

"It was simple my child. Look at it and tell me what you think." Totosai requested.

Kagome finally went over and grasped the sword from Totosai and from the looks of it. He had gotten some very beautiful detail on it. It was a twin-blade and the hilt was big enough for one hand and another if needed. It glowed faintly and it was defiantly magnificent.

"I must go." Kagome told Totosai.

He nodded. "Here take this." And handed her a sword sheath.

Kagome got onto AhUn and simply laid the sword in her lap. And hours afterwards, she arrived at Sesshoumaru's palace.

She was greeted by Tamie who led AhUn to his stable kind of place and Kagome walked inside. Kagome followed her footsteps from the same day and found Sesshoumaru's office. She went inside and found that Sesshoumaru wasn't there. So then she walked around and finally asked a servant.

"Do you know where Sesshoumaru is?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, he's in his bedroom. Down the hall to the right." The servant replied.

Kagome walked down the hall that was close to her room and found a single door at the end on the right. She went inside to find Sesshoumaru standing and looking absently at her with his armor and shirt off, revealing his hard chest.

Kagome stared in shock and pleasure as heat began to fill her cheeks and she suddenly had the urge to go over and… She slapped herself mentally and didn't continue.

"Sesshoumaru," Was her single word as she walked over to him to stand in front of him.

"I can't stop myself." She thought aloud.

And suddenly she found herself moving forward and closing the space by getting on her tippy toes and wrapping her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and then closing the space they had between their lips.

There was a painless buzz in that kiss. And it was like an electrical current was pulling them together and soon too soon to their liking Kagome broke the kiss. And with awe silence backed up.

"I'm sorry." She muttered directing her eyes away from Sesshoumaru. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight… Kagome." Sesshoumaru said back. "And I am not sorry."

Sesshoumaru was not amused that the miko was embarrassed, he would have rather she would have stayed.

He had broken his promise to everyone that he would never love a human. He had been a liar, he did have feelings toward humans… But not the same way he did towards Kagome.

"You called me Kagome." Kagome murmured with a smile and slipped out of the room and into her own only to be met by a pair of yellow eyes. The Raven had arrived and it had a note. She took it and read it over with a smile and finally feel asleep after she placed her new sword on the desk.


	8. Blood, Sweat, and Tears

**Chapter 8. Blood, Sweat, and Tears.**

**/ \ Kagome's Room. Kagome's POV / \**

I woke finally and I instantly felt the pressure of the new day pressing down on my shoulders. Without hesitation I walked into the hot spring room and let myself feel the warm water seep into my bones. And once again when I got out there was a kimono waiting for me. It was a blue one this time. But thing that was kind of disturbing was that there was a breast plate next to it along with greaves and other armor.

"Jee, well do you think we will be training today?" I muttered as I slipped on the breast plate and the greaves. The other stuff I stuck in a skin knap sack. There were pieces of clothes at the bottom of the sack so I picked it up and placed it between the armor and slung the bag over my shoulder and walked out.

As soon as I was out of the room I headed down to the dining area and pasted servants heading the other directions in at a quick pace. It must have been the fact that my eyes where closed that I didn't notice in till I was in a completely empty hallway. Normally two or three servants walked in a single hall.

I turned around right away and a smell so thick caught my nose.

'Why hadn't I thought that before?' I thought. I started looking around and then noticed that there was shadows dancing on the wall. But there was no people in the hall. I looked over my shoulder to see Sesshoumaru running towards me. And just when I was about to get out of the way the shadows that danced on the walls seemed to jump off the walls. And as soon as they were off the walls they started grabbing for my body. A few managed to grab me and they pulled me towards a wall at the end of the hall at a rollercoaster-going-downhill-fast.

"SESSHOUMARU!" I screamed and fought my hardest and finally freed an arm and stretched it out towards him. He was running, not jogging or walking. He still couldn't keep up still. "HELP ME!" I screamed and my body started to glow with purifying light.

Sesshoumaru backed up and covered his face with his sleeve. And the shadows behind me started to shriek and shiver and soon it was too much they let go and sunk into the walls. I fell to the floor and my knees gave out below me. I closed my eyes from exhaustion and not wanting to see the floor that was about to get a good old kiss from me. But the impact never happened for Sesshoumaru had caught me.

I opened my eyes and gazed into his bright golden eyes and let myself show a sheepish and weak smile. He frowned and put me down on my feet and steadied me.

"What are those things?" I asked.

"Shadows," Sesshoumaru muttered scanning the room. "But I cannot see them."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean…? Oh, I can see them because of my miko powers."

"Yes. And those things can be deadly, I will show you." Sesshoumaru said and sadness leaked into his voice.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked.

He held out my arm and swung me onto his back and ran the opposite direction. We past several halls and the more halls we past, the more servants there were running the same direction. Out in the garden, was a horrific sight. All the flowers had died and they drooped as if in defeat.

But the most gruesome of it was the four bodies. They looked… almost peaceful. They all lay on their side or on their backs and their eyes were closed. Well, except for one of them.

I walked closer and peered at their faces that seemed to be wiped off. But one glance at the smallest body was all I needed. I looked away and had to close my eyes with a hand over my mouth to stop from vomiting.

"Rin…" I muttered and felt a warm hand caress my face in a sorry-your-best-little-friends-gone way.

I finally opened my eyes and looked back over at Rin. I started spreading my spiritual powers towards them; caressing their bodies like a newborn child and started to kill the soul collectors and heal the wounds on their bodies. The smudges that use to be their faces slipped away as their faces once again came in place on their faces.

They all took a ragged breath.

I finally stopped my spiritual powers and sighed in relief and total exhaustion. They would make it. I got up on shaky knees and walked over to Rin. I picked her up and set her, still in my arms, on my lap.

"Rin," I muttered. "Open your eyes."

She finally after a moment, opened her eyes and stared out in total dismay and confusion. If it hadn't been for the fact that she had just been killed, I would have laughed.

"K-Kagome, I had a horrible dream." Rin said rubbing her head.

Kagome smiled but didn't tell her of what had just happened. "You need some rest."

Rin smiled at her meekly. "I feel like a hundred boulders have been dropped on my body."

I took her in my arms again and picked her up. My knees shaking badly. Once I was standing I took a few steps forward and paused as my muscles moved like molasses. I could feel eyes on me as I made my way with my head held high. And once I was inside the building, I took Rin to her room and I went into my own.

I sat on the bed and removed my armor and stuck that on the floor. Then I noticed a rip on the top half of my kimono on the back. Curious, I took off my sleeves and pulled down my top half of the kimono and looked at my back from a mirror from my bag I found finally. And what I saw was a shock.

Cut in a bloody design on my back was a star with a sword and knife running through it. And by the angle that I bled, it looked as if the star itself was bleeding.

Sesshoumaru marched into the room and stopped quickly by the door leaving it wide open. He stared at the bloody star in shock, every bit of emotion showed on his usually emotion free face and I instantly pulled my kimono back up to hide the star.

"It's just a scratch." I said as if nothing happened.

Sesshoumaru locked eyes with me. "No, that's a tracking mark. Somebody wants you dead."

I instantly knew, "Naraku."

Sesshoumaru walked over without any reason and kissed me. And soon I found myself naked on the bed and Sesshoumaru on top of me. And silently we made love for the enter night.

**/ \ Authors note / \**

**Yeah, sorry, I didn't feel like getting into details for the last part, 'cause I am tired… But I know it's a short chap but again I'M TIRED! But thanks for reading! R&R! And please help me make a lemon. Cause to tell you the truth, I am terrible at making them. **

**Thanks! **


	9. Tracking

**A/N- Thanks to everyone who has made me and my story their favorite and for the reviews and subscriptions!! ^^ Thanks HanaLove for helping me through when I was stuck on some part! Hope you all enjoy, Read and review please!!! Oh yeah, there is one part that if you're a total Inuyasha lover you better not read. ^_^'**

Chapter 9. The Death and the Warrior.

**/ \ Kagome's POV in her bedroom with Sesshoumaru / \**

I woke with a slight ache between my highs. But I was not even thinking about that. Instead I was thinking about my dream.

~~Kagome's Dream Flashback~~

_My breathing was hitched and hard, like I had just finished running the mile at my school. I looked around as the dancing shadows twirled around, calling my name and telling me of a wonderful land._

"_Kagome, Kagome, come with me you see. I'll take you to a wonderful land of laughs and mystery. All you have to do is plea, and then I'll help you achieve. First I'll snap your bones in threes, and then I'll take your soul and see if you scream. Once I'm done, you'll be free. Just keep a plea and I will take you to the wonderful land of mystery. Death awaits you in this strange and wonderful place. And he wishes you to achieve." They would chant in a child-like high voice. It just made it all the more eerie. _

_I stared in shock as a strange feeling swept over me and I silently walked over to the Shadows that seemed to be laughing. _

_One of the Shadow's stuck their hand down and a tiny spider crawled out of it and jumped on my skin. It bit down, hard, on my shoulder. And I felt its venom coarse through my veins… My breathing began to get harder. And soon I was on my knees. But then it stopped. _

_I moved out of my body and suddenly I was watching from the sidelines. I got up and move, or rather my body did. I walked away from the laughing shadows and into the depths of the forest. Jaken came to meet me. _

"_Sesshoumaru's been looking all over for you!" Jaken claimed._

_I let out a giggle and pointed at him and with one swift movement I got my sword out and brought it down on Jacken's skull. He died as I giggled and walked away._

_Soon Inuyasha came into view, he smiled and waved to me, I walked over and stood in front of him. _

_Yearning in his voice brought me back to reality that my body was doing this of its own accord. "Kagome… I'm sorry, I need you back."_

"_Inuyasha, I thought you were in love with Kikyou?" I replied._

_He looked at me with an expression of sadness. "I'm sorry." He whispered._

"_I'm not." And with that I brought my lips to his and kissed him as I slipped my sword I still had drawn through his heart. _

_He looked at me in shock as I looked at the sword and brought it to my lips. "You always did taste good." I murmured as he sank down to the earth. "To bad I never got more of you." I stabbed him twice and a third time. And then with blood spitting out of his mouth and his eyes wide he died; his eyes turning glassy and faraway. _

_Another giggle escaped my lips and I closed my eyes and smiled. I walked and kept walking. And soon I was upon Kaede's village. _

_I then brought misery to them. Killing everyone. Life after life I slaughtered. And all I could do was stand by and watch with tear-streaked cheeks and I couldn't stop myself from crying. _

_In the end, I killed Kaede and Sango and Miroku. Everyone I loved; Rin, I killed her with my own hands. _

_Sesshoumaru was left. And I faced him with a smile._

"_Naruka, what have you done to her?" Sesshoumaru said through a cold voice._

_I spoke… Or at least someone was speaking through me. "Nothing, she desires this… She always has." _

"_Liar," Sesshoumaru muttered. _

_And then I attacked._

~~End of Kagome's Dream~~

I forced myself awake as I sprung at Sesshoumaru in my horrible dream. And when I was finally not screaming and crying hysterically. Sesshoumaru was awake; and shaken very well at my sudden outburst.

Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around my bare shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

"It was horrible." I whispered.

But that was the past and now I was alone. Sesshoumaru had to leave because of an attack on a village of demons. Yes, a village of demons.

I was shaking, and I felt as if I wanted to slip a sword, preferably mine, into my heart and let it be over with… But I didn't.

I started to hum myself a soft sweet lullaby that my mother sang to me when I was little. And soon I wrapped my arms around my legs and began to cry of homesickness.

There was a silent knock on the door. And Tamie came inside, she looked very sad. Tamie had been a good friend to me here.

"Tamie… I just can't do this anymore… Maybe I am turning suicidal." I muttered.

She sat down on the bed next to me; ignoring the fact I wasn't dressed and slung a hand over my shoulder in a comforting way.

"Kagome, it will be alright. You _are_ strong. And for the short time I've known you, I figured that out." Tamie said comforting.

"Thanks Tamie, that means a lot to me." I replied and there was a moment of silence and I could almost feel the emotions radiating off of me.

I got off the bed suddenly and walked over to the closet and put on a kimono not caring what it looked like.

"Can you do something for me?" I asked.

Tamie nodded and I smiled. "Get me my bow and arrows and something for me to strap my sword onto. A few things of food may work too. Also, if you can a coat."

Tamie looked surprised by my request. "Why?"

"Because, I'm leaving, don't tell anyone." I muttered.

"Well," She said skeptically, "I guess."

She got out of the room and came back with my bow and arrow which I slung over my shoulder and belt for my sword. I strapped on my sword.

I had plenty of weapons. And one of them I didn't know how to use.

She handed me a sack full of food and a heavy animal fur coat that I stuck in with the food. Good thing none of it wasn't in a container.

And then I navigated the castle and stepped into the front of the courtyard. I passed it and came to the bridge and then nodded to the guard. I then walked past him and just kept walking.

I was walking towards my possible doom or my victory.

**/ \ Inuyasha and Kikyou / \**

Inuyasha and Kikyou were permanently together; mated. Kikyou and Inuyasha where walking in the forest. Everything appeared fine.

"Inuyasha, do you wish to see Kagome?" Kikyou asked suddenly.

Inuyasha looked at her and didn't know whether to lie or tell the truth. "Um…" He said dumbly.

"Inuyasha… I know you do." Kikyou muttered and keeled down on the ground.

She shaped her hands so that there was a tiny circle. And as an image appeared she made the circle with her hands bigger and finally she let go of the image and it spread out in a circle no bigger than her shoulder to her elbow. Inuyasha stared in shock, and finally stared into the image with full concentration.

It was Kagome, a determined Kagome and she marched with her head held high. She was beautiful and deadly looking at the moment and she looked as if she hadn't slept that night.

Inuyasha stared at the image deeply in thought and Kikyou smirked and backed away using her powers to cover her scent and she turned around and ran into the forest with silent footsteps. Soon a little stream came up and she stood next to it waiting.

There came a chuckle. And Kikyou whipped around to see Naraku standing in the shadows.

"Naraku," Kikyou greeted.

Naraku looked at her with his cruel eyes, "Kikyou."

"I think," Kikyou said, "I know what you want."

"You think?" Naraku said.

Kikyou stared off past him. "You want Kagome."

Naraku walked out of the shadows. "Yes, and do you know what I intend to do?"

Kikyou focused back on him. "You will fail."

Naraku eyes didn't change nor his stance or face. "And how do you know?"

"Because you always fail, such as when you tried to court me."

Without warning Naraku walked over to Kikyou and his arm turned into a vine and struck Kikyou through the chest and then again in her stomach.

Kikyou sunk to the ground; dead. And Naraku disappeared and hissed to her, "Die, it is not natural for you to be walking amongst the living."

Inuyasha ran out of the trees and ran over to Kikyou's body. Unshed tears glistened in his eyes as it seemed a part of him died with Kikyou. She was truly dead.

'Damn,' Inuyasha thought, 'Naraku was here. And I missed him, he killed Kikyou, I know it.'

Inuyasha picked up Kikyou and ran to Kaeda's village.

"Inuyasha why are ye back?" Kaeda asked but it only took her only a moment to figure it out.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I need to bury her… Well I can't but please somebody needs too."

Kaeda nodded and Inuyasha walked over to a bed and set down Kikyou and walked out of the room to go to his tree.

Once he was there, he thought about several things. He would no matter what would happen, get revenge for Kikyou. Even if it killed him. But to do that, he had to do the impossible. He had to get Kagome to help him again.

Then Kagome's image surrounded his thoughts and soon all he could do was think how beautiful she was and why he had let her go… And he wanted so badly for her to forgive him.

Inuyasha sat in that tree for probably a solid two hours; crying, sulking, and swearing. Then he got up and ran. Kagome's scent was probably three days old but it was still there. He followed it and never broke his pace and soon he seen Kagome. Walking.

**/ \ Kagome's POV / \**

I watched as Inuyasha came into view. I moved my arm around and felt for my bow and arrow ready just in case. Inuyasha stopped running and stood a few yards away from me.

"Kagome," He whispered.

I looked past him and started walking again and passed him. But just as I did he grabbed my wrist and pulled me around.

"Kagome," He whispered again.

"Let go of me Inuyasha." I responded looking into his eyes hoping that mine where as cold as ice.

Inuyasha stared at me. "Why?"

"Because, you chose already; you choose Kikyou and I am not going to help you." I said.

Inuyasha lowered his gaze. "Kikyou's dead."

"What?" I said shocked.

"She died over three hours ago." He said, "I need your help."

I pulled I wrist out of his grip and brought him into a comfort hug. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I am too." He muttered.

We stood like that for a few moments and suddenly he stiffened. "You smell like that icicle ass bastard Sesshoumaru."

I let go of him and backed up glaring. "So? What if I do?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth his face hard but then he closed it and his face softened, probably not wanting to get in a fight. "I need your help. I want revenge on Naraku."

I nodded. "Fine, but you have to do something for me."

"Anything,"

"Teach me to fight with my sword."

He looked at me with a surprised look. "Okay."

I looked at the woods… and noticed that there was Shadows laughing and dancing.

"We have to go, _now_." I warned.

"Get on my back." Inuyasha demanded. "I'll get you out of here."

I got out his back having to pick the bottom half of my kimono up and bring it to my knees. "Let's go."

And he started running with inhuman quickness and started tracking Naraku, the Shadows following our every move.

And soon darkness crept upon us and I fell asleep on Inuyasha's back and after a while and he stopped and set me down and he went to a tree and jumped into it to keep an eye on things in till he fell asleep too, his last thought was, 'Kagome will never forgive me.'

But what he didn't notice was that Kagome had disappeared into the darkness and the Shadows where following her and beckoning to her.

Kagome wasn't even aware of what she was doing. All she knew was something big was going to happen.

She was going to give in, the mark that branded her on her back was pulsing and telling her she would be okay everything was going to be alright. Just give in.


	10. Miroku's Lie

**Chapter 10. Miroku's Lie.**

**/ \ Kagome's POV / \**

I walked, my feet carrying me with the feeling of weightlessness. My eyes drooped a little so I was looking out of half-lidded eyes. I was tired. I could tell I needed sleep.

But I kept walking.

I came to a clearing and Shadows danced in a circle. Laughing and one of them pointed at me. I walked up to one of them and pulled my kimono top down as the brand pulsed once again. I reviled the brand the Shadow by turning with my back towards it.

I felt a tiny weight added to my body and suddenly there was a knife-like pain in my shoulder. And as I looked over wincing a gray spider the sizes of my palm was biting and drawing blood from me. My brand pulsed again.

'**What are you waiting for? Kill the spider**!' A voice demanded in my head.

'_Relax… this will only hurt a little bit. Then everything will be alright.' _A different cruel voice said.

'**Don't listen to him! Find Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha! They can heal you before it's too late!**' The other argued.

'_You are more deserving… I can make this world right._'

'_**Quiet! I will decide for myself! Get out of my head!' **_I shot back at them both and pushed their words out of my head and took the spider of my shoulder and killed it.

"You will never have me." I said and ran back to where I was before all of this mess.

But little did I know the spider was done.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed.

There was a rustle in the trees and silver hair blew into view. And then Inuyasha landed in front of me. "What is it Kagome?"

"We need-," I started but then it was like I lost control of myself and I stepped out of my body… Just like the dream.

I stared as my eyes got half-lidded again and then I noticed that they were… _red._ I ran back over to my body and tried to push myself back into it. But I was being pushed out, and I got only a tiny glimpse put of my own eyes and said, "Inuyasha… Run!"

"Kagome?" He asked and I struck.

I tried to punch him in the gut and then I was reaching for my sword. I drew it and Inuyasha drew his.

"Inuyasha, run don't fight!" I kept shouting through tears.

And out of desperation I jumped in front of a blow and surprisingly, it bounced right off of me and I didn't feel a thing.

"Inuyasha run!" I yelled again and pushed him. He moved at least five feet away and he looked really stunned and he started to run.

I then returned to my body and hurled it down onto the ground and felt a pain in my leg as my body landed on the ground. I took the weapons from myself and ran. Running was the only thing I could think of now-a-days and it wasn't fun. I was panting. And I really needed help.

'Sesshoumaru, I need you.' I thought desperately.

Then a thought struck me. Would he hear me even if I wasn't in my body? "SESSHOUMARU, I NEED YOU HELP!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

And I kept on running.

**/ \ Sango and Miroku along with the rest. / \**

Sango moved away from Miroku and tried to act like she just needed some space.

But it couldn't stop the shiver. She had just been groped by the lecherous monk again. And well… She just didn't want it. If he was going to be groping every girl's butt in a ten mile radius and then grope hers he might as well as get out of a war path.

"Miroku, stop." Sango snapped finally.

"Stop what?" Miroku asked, "I'm not doing anything."

Sango sighed. "I'm talking about the butt groping, lay off."

"What so ever are you talking about?" He asked with false innocents.

Sango sighed and got up. "I'm taking a walk."

This time Miroku sighed. "Just like Kagome?"

"No, I'll be back… unfortunately I don't have a different time to run off to." Sango replied and walked into the woods.

After a while of doing nothing but walking, no thinking. And soon silence was creeping up and chilling Sango.

"Why does he always fall in love with the first pretty girl he sees? Why can't he just settle down?" Sango finally asked herself.

Then there was a rumble of the earth and a huge snake demon came up out of the dirt.

Sango looked at it and reached for Hiraikotsu but it wasn't there.

'Damn it!' She thought. 'I forgot my Hiraikotsu!'

"MIROKU!" She yelled and drew her sword and wiped poison on it.

She ran at the demon and missed as she went down to stab it as the tail whipped her away. The snake demon stared at her through red eyes and he struck at her and soon she was dancing around the attacks.

Miroku came bursting through the trees and Sango turned her back to the snake demon and looked at him frantically.

And then the snake demon coiled around Sango and began to constrict.

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled. "HELP ME!"

Miroku looked at her with helpless eyes. "I can't! I'll suck you in with my kaze yokoana if I try!" ((Kaze Yokoana is Japanese for Wind Tunnel.))

She stopped struggling for a moment finally asked. "Miroku, do you love me?"

"Sango, this isn't the time!" Miroku yelled and he jumped up towards Sango and reached his hand out.

Sango reached back and grabbed his hand and he started to pull while Sango pushed against the demon.

Then, she finally freed herself with Miroku's help. Sango finally noticed her Hiraikotsu was on Miroku's back.

She grabbed her Hiraikotsu and turned back towards the demon.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango screamed and threw her Hiraikotsu at the demon killing it.

Sango let an exhausted sigh out and Miroku said, "Yes."

"Huh?"

"Yes I do love you." Miroku said looking into her eyes.

"But you said… That you would never settle." Sango replied.

"Well, I'm a liar." Miroku replied and moved towards Sango and kissed her, hugging her closer to him.

"Ew! Stop it, that's gross!" Shippo said as he came from behind a tree.

Miroku and Sango just laughed.


	11. Changing Into A New Person

**Chapter 11. Changing Into a New Person.**

**/ \ Kagome's POV / \**

I ran, and ran, and ran. Trees seemed to blur by, and the sun crossed the sky completely uncaring that my time was running out.

Yes, my time was running out. I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker, pain stabbing me everywhere. It went from knives, to burning, to lightning bolts. And then there was only pain, ripping through me with never ending intensity I hadn't imagined possible.

One thing I did notice, was that I was running. I mean running really fast. Inhumanly fast.

"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, anyone?" I yelled over and over again in desperation.

I slowed down a little bit and wrapped my arms around my body suddenly, noticing I was getting cold. _Really_ cold.

"Someone please help me." I whispered and exhaustion swept over me like a tsunami. But I knew if I sat down and let sleep take me, I'd never wake again.

So I kept running. But then did I realize that Shadows were surrounding me and laughing. Except these weren't something that looked two-dimensional; these looked _alive._

**/ \ Sesshoumaru's in the Woods of Inuyasha. Also where Kagome's body is. / \**

Sesshoumaru walked through the woods, nothing bothering him because everything seemed at peace… until he smelled it.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru muttered.

He started running towards the scent and what he found was a shock. Kagome was lying on the ground in a heap, and she was pale white. She was normally pale but this, this was bone white pale. She stared out into the beyond with glassy eyes and she had lost that shine she had in her hair.

"Kagome?" he asked, hoping for a response.

Nothing happened. Sesshoumaru didn't move nor did Kagome, "Kagome?"

Then something stirred. Kagome got up and looked at Sesshoumaru with those glassy eyes, red eyes.

"Sesshoumaru…" She murmured in an emotionless voice.

She walked over and placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's chest and smiled at him. She caressed Sesshoumaru's cheek and got up on her toes and moved her lips to his. Sesshoumaru was still in shock and didn't pull away.

Kagome did, however, and she fell to the ground, her eyes flashing from red to brown and back. She had a blank look on her face and she didn't move an inch.

"_Kill him_," A voice commanded in her thoughts.

Kagome eyes flicked once more brown and then they stayed the glassy red and she rose from the ground. She called for her bow and arrow, but they didn't come. Little did the body of Kagome know, the real Kagome's spirit, bow and arrows were coming. Quickly.

**/ \ Kagome's POV, somewhere lost in the forest / \**

"SESSHOUMARU!" I yelled as the Shadows followed behind closely. "Sesshoumaru, don't trust her!"

I was being pulled by the bow and arrow I held, and I let them take me to my beaten, almost lifeless body. Almost in a flash I found myself looking at my body and Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru," I muttered, and Sesshoumaru casted a glance at me. He shrugged, deciding it was his imagination. "Sesshoumaru, listen to me! I'm right here. Help me, save me! My body needs to be purged of the controlling poison!"

He still only focused on my body, and as the bow and arrows finally pulled me out into the clearing, I resisted giving them to myself. And Sesshoumaru noticed. I started walking away when my body came walking towards me; or rather the bow and arrow.

I rolled my eyes. My body was just as useless without me in it as a post. I walked over to Sesshoumaru and slung the bow and arrows on his shoulder. Then I grabbed his Tensiega, which caught him by surprise.

"Oh body of mine." I crooned with a smirk. "Come and get me."

My body walked after me and I simply side stepped as it tried to reach for me. I started prancing around, getting cocky.

"Kagome, I believed you would have been dead by now." My body said, making me smile.

I brought Sesshoumaru's sword to my lips, spoke to it, and soon it was flying around of its own accord. I started to laugh and looked at the very confused Sesshoumaru. Every emotion swirling wildly on his face.

"So, body of mine are you gonna kill me yet?" I asked.

She started to swipe at me with glowing claws that I could only assume were coated in poison.

"Tensiega now!" I yelled.

The sword straightened itself from its crooked position, and pointed at my body. It flew like a torpedo at my puppet body, and struck it in the back.

As the sword of life sailed through the shell of my body, I felt my soul being pulled back. And then suddenly I could feel the warmth again. Growing and growing, and suddenly I was encased in a glowing white light that glared off of everything making it hard to see. When my vision cleared, I was looking at a beautiful woman with flowing deep clear blue hair with white tips like waves and eyes of lapis lazuli ((Blue with gold splashes in it for those who don't know)).

"Kagome," She said softly smiling at me. "Welcome."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You are in my ocean…" She stared at me for the first, and last time. "Kagome, do you know who I am?"

I shook my head, and then noticed that she had some of the same features as me. If you mixed my father's black hair and brown eyes… you would get the same hair and eyes as I had. This lady, she was just more beautiful than me or anyone I've seen before. Don't you recognize your mother?" The woman said with a soft smile.

"Er… um… My mother lives in a different time…" I responded.

The woman giggled softly closing her eyes and covered her mouth. "I am your mother. I have always been. You were born in this time, but for your safety we brought you to the future. Your mother there, she is simply one of my human friends that loved you almost as much as I did. So she took you and left."

"My safety?" I asked. "I don't understand."

"You were always so difficult to deal with. But it's time I tell you the truth. You are, and always have been an Enkai-Youkai. It has just been hidden to make you appear human by. Born of a Miko-Enkai-Youkai and a priest, you are a Miko-Enkai-Youkai." She said, rolling her eyes. "So pretty much an ocean demon with strong Miko powers combined with demons."

"Okay, that makes me sound like I'm bursting with power." I replied after a moment my mind spent in a daze.

"Tell me," She murmured, "What do you wish?"

I thought hard about this, and I just suddenly knew. "To stay… here, with my friends."

"And do you know what will happen when the Shikon no Tama is finished?" She questioned.

I casted my eyes down to my feet to my feet and spoke quietly, "Yes, I will be taken out of this time and into mine. Then the well will seal over."

"Right on the dot, but do you know how you can stay?" The woman asked.

I shook my head, "Who are you?"

"Suki. Lady of the Ocean," She stated smiling. "And do you know how you can stay?"

"No,"

Suki looked disappointed. "You have half of it done already."

"Huh?"

"You have to find and secure a mate. Even the Kami won't separate two souls bound together by such a strong bond of love. And, you're well on your way in accomplishing that." She replied, her voice softening slightly. "Now, do you want to know you're true self?"

I blinked, then again and again. "Mother, I-I don't-,"

She looked at me frantically and then she whispered. "Kagome, you must choose quickly, I must leave soon."

"I accept!" I said in fright as her body flickered.

"I, Suki May Higarashi, demand the spell on my daughter Kagome Higarashi, to be removed." She demanded loud and clear, and with a blink she disappeared.

The world was suddenly whirling around me at breakneck speed. My sight was taken from me once again, and all I could feel was the endless emptiness of space. Just as I started to relax a bit, I heard a loud crack, and I could feel my bones and muscles shift and change.

_"I, Suki May Higarashi, demand the spell on my daughter, Kagome Higarashi, to be removed."_ My mother's words still rang loud and clear in my mind.

Pain sizzled and burned in my veins, my head, my heart, everything, and everywhere. As suddenly as it started, it stopped, and I opened my eyes to see Sesshoumaru kneeling over me with a look of sorrow and concern in his eyes.

And then that concern and sorrow disappeared, and confusion replaced it.

I smiled at him and felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders. I got up without his help and stretched. I felt awfully stiff. As I did, I noticed I was taller, I had sharp, long nails. My hair was still raven-blue, but the blue stuck out more, fading into a glistening white at the tips. It looked like crystalline waters white capping on the beach, and waved identically to the tide it represented. I was pretty sure my eyes were clear bright blue.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, why do you look so weird?" I asked in a different tongue than I was used to.

He raised a graceful eyebrow as if it were obvious. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, are you thinking about the new look? Like it? I think it makes me look fabulous!"

"Same old Kagome, different look but same comments." Sesshoumaru said with an amused expression.

"Yup," I said, "but you're stuck with me."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I walked over and closed the distance between us and pressed my lips to his. He returned the kiss, and right away I silently asked entrance into his mouth. He obliged, and soon our tongues were entangled in an ancient dance. Until it turned into a fight for dominance, that is. Of course Sesshoumaru won, but only because he cheated and grabbed my ass to distract me. I gasped as he did this. He took complete advantage of my surprise, and wasted no time deepening the kiss, drawing me in as close as possible for the moment.

Only when we broke the kiss to pant from the lack of air did we speak.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow again. "How did this happen?"

I told him everything. Soon it seemed like an eternity before he answered, because his lips crashed down on my mine.

"I love you," I whispered.

He smiled with a hint of joy and shrugged, kidding around as if to say nonchalantly 'Make me love you, make me say it back. Just see if you can.'

"Jerk," I said, and playfully hit him in the shoulder.

He winced. "Ow."

"Sorry about that." I replied in return.

"Its fine," He muttered and grinned, "I love you too."

"Wow, you think I will accept that?" I said. "Especially after you didn't respond right away?"

He smirked, "Yes, yes I do." And his lips met mine as I smiled.

'_Hey, he's right.'_ I thought.

Then, there was a rustle in the bushes. Sesshoumaru and I unlocked from each other and turned to face the noise.

The new arrivals clambering through the bushes surprised us. It was Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango chirped, "I missed you!"

I ran right into Sango's open arms and hugged my best friend with open warmth. I then hugged the rest of them, Miroku included. I was thrilled to find out about Miroku and Sango who were getting married.

"So fast?" I asked.

Miroku and Sango nodded. "Yes, we don't want to be parted before we marry, if something happens… well… you understand, right?"

"Yes… But how did you know that I'm me?"

Shippo spoke this time. "Because we got here just in time to watch the transformation!"

I nodded and smiled as Shippo jumped in my arms.

"Sesshoumaru, do you want to stay with…?" My sentence dropped off as I turned to see Sesshoumaru gone. "Where did Sesshoumaru go?"

**/ \ A/N / \**

**Okay I thought my other chapter of this was pretty crappy so I changed it up! I have a sentence in mind for further along in the story… I don't want**** to be a spoiler so I'm not telling. ^_^ One last thing…. REVIEW OR ELSE I WILL FIND YOU! (Not really I just want you to review it really boosts my confidence in this story!)**


	12. Forgetting Something

**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated lately I've been having writer's block.**

**/ \**

**Chapter 12. Forgetting… Something?**

**/ \ Kagome's POV / \**

It's been at least three months sense Sesshoumaru and I had seen each other; or at least sense I have seen him.

But that wasn't the thing that worried me as much as something else. And that something was the bulge forming between my hips.

When I first seen it, I went into shock. Then I finally brought myself around to going back to my time and talking to my mom. But I kind of wish I hadn't.

~~Flash Back~~

_I jumped into the well and arrived on the other side in my time. I tossed my hair behind my shoulders and looked up into the sky to see it was mid-morning. I needed to get inside before someone saw my indigo markings and my special marking; the circle with waves inside it on my forehead._

_I instantly scrunched my nose in disgust, the smells of this time where puke-making; rotting mice and food, to smog and dust. _

"_Kagome?" I heard my mother call._

_I watched as she came into view and I said, "Mom, I-I need to talk to you." _

"_Kagome," She said concern written on her face._

_I ran into her open arms and cried. Unusual for an Enkai-Youkai to cry was defiantly something, but for a Miko-Enkai-Youkai, well you never know._

"_Mom, I know. I know about it all now." I whispered._

_She pulled back and clutched my arm. "Kagome dear, come inside. If someone were to see you… well, I think it would tip them off that you're a Youkai when they see those blue strips of yours." _

_I let her pull me inside and we both sat down on the couch. She continued to stare deep inside my eyes. I moved my eyes and cocked my head to the side as I listened to my brother walk on the steps. _

"_Mom, I'm home!" Souta yelled. "I was wondering if-," His sentence was cut off when he looked at me. "Kagome, what happened to you, sis?"_

"_Um… Well Souta, I've changed a little." I replied biting my lip._

_Souta raised an eyebrow. "A little?"_

_I took my attention off of him as he went into the kitchen to start looking for a snack. I looked at my mother with a look of desperation. "Mom, do I look… um… fat to you?"_

_My mother looked me over carefully and her eyes widened. "Kagome, you don't look fat… you look… _pregnant_." _

"_What?" I said my eyebrows shooting up, "Mom, are you sure you're not like… er… crazy?"_

"_No Kagome, I mean… I'm sorry if I offend you, it's just that well. You look like your conceiving." She muttered._

_I nodded slowly closing my eyes, I should have figured. "C-Could you get a test? I just want to make sure…" _

"_I will, but will you be staying for a while?" My mother asked._

_I nodded. "Well, I guess I could. But I wonder how I could stay; I mean I am an Enkai Youkai now."_

_Then a smell hit me, and it was disgusting. The smell of potato chips was like humans smelling garbage and rotting eggs. I ran from the couch into the bathroom and bent over the toilet and started to puke. _

"_Kagome, are you okay?" My mother called as she arrived in the bathroom. "I don't think we need a test."_

_I wiped my mouth with some toilet paper and looked at her with scared eyes, some Enkai Youkai huh? "I think so too." _

_My mother walked over to a cabinet and opened it and got a washcloth out. She dampened it and handed it to me as I wiped my mouth with it. _

"_Mom, I think I need to rest." I muttered as sleepiness swept over me. _

_She nodded and held out her hand, I reached up and grasped it. She led me to my room and I laid down on the bed and my eyes closed right away. _

"_I love you Kagome," My mother said as she rubbed my back like she would when I was a little child that was sick._

_I smiled. "I love you too, mom."_

_I heard my door close and I drifted into a deep sleep. Nothing but pictures of my childhood memories; laughing and such, was all I dreamed and it was good enough for me._

~~End of Flash Back~~

"Mom, I think I'm going to need to go… to a store." I murmured as I walked into the kitchen rubbing my eyes.

"Kagome, are you sure you should be leaving the house?" She asked.

I shook my head and smiled. "I feel better, I'll be fine."

"Well… You might want to cover those markings of yours up." My mother replied and as an afterthought. "Also, your ears they're pointed like an elf's. You also might want to cover them up, your hair or a hat may work."

I nodded and slipped into the bathroom and pulled out some skin cream that looked to match my own. I rubbed it on gently and soon my indigo markings couldn't be seen. It was like losing a big part of my identity and getting a new one. I pushed my hair onto my shoulders so that it hid my ears.

I came out of the bathroom and got my purse out of my room and walked downstairs and out to door into the glaring sun.

I stretched and started walking; no one seemed surprised by me. They seemed to think it was average or something. I grinned gleefully and just walked. Getting some not-so-fresh air was great, but it made me miss the feudal era's air. It was so clean and crisp; almost untouched by the pollutants of humanity.

I wasn't even paying attention as I knocked someone over. And trust me, it was _not_ pretty.

"Hey, watch it lady!" A girl yelled.

I looked at her and my eyes went wide. "Oh, I'm sorry."

The girl eyes me suspiciously. "Do I know you?"

"Um…" I blinked, "Yeah, maybe."

"Are you Kagome?" She asked.

I smiled. "Are you Ayame?"

"Kagome, it is you!" Ayame said.

I shrugged. "How's it going with Kouga?"

"How'd you know?" Ayame asked.

I helped her to her feet and pulled her into a hug. She may not have been my friend so much in the feudal, but I was very willing to try to be friends here. "Of course, I wanted you and Kouga to go out."

"I-I thought you loved him?"

"No, I liked him as a friend, that's it. I wanted you to go out with him."

"Kagome, what happened?"

"Hmm?"

"After a long time, Kouga gave up on you and well, opened his mind. But every time he and I visited his group. You were never there. They always said that you just got up and left and never came back." Ayame replied.

Realization hit me and I understood. After this, after I had this child. I wouldn't go back to the feudal era. "I need to see Sesshoumaru."

Ayame started to bite her lip. "Um… You might need to talk to Kouga about that."

"Really, would that be okay with you?" I asked.

This time she smiled at me. "Sure thing Kagome."

"Thanks,"

"And Kagome,"

"Yeah?"

"Why can't we try to be friends? I'm sorry about… everything."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. We're already friends when you didn't run away."

She and I laughed and she told me about what happened when I left and we walked down to her house. It wasn't that far, especially for us Youkai's.

"Kouga, I have someone you would like to meet!" Ayame called.

"Who is it?" Kouga asked as he walked down some stairs and peered at me with astonishment. "Kagome?"

I smiled and greeted. "Kouga,"

"Kagome, I thought that we would never see you again." Kouga said with a smile.

"Well," I said with a grin and did a 360 spin around. "I'm here now."

"Well there must be a reason why you are visiting us?" Kouga asked.

I gave him a funny look. "Um… err… well yes. I was wondering if you knew where Sesshoumaru was."

"Oh," This time Kouga looked nervous. "Well the thing is Sesshoumaru isn't really… himself."

"I see, and is it that he's crazy or that he is mad or confused?"

"Well, sorta all three." Ayame said.

"Oh I see." I replied. "So you will not, not tell me?"

"Yes," Kouga responded right away.

"Okay, you swear?" I asked.

"Yeah,"

"Okay now where is it?"

"I can't tell you, I swore not to." Kouga said in confusion.

I smirked at him. "Yeah, you promised that you will not, not tell me."

"You're such a word twister." Ayame complained.

I smiled at her. "I know, it's just I really want to know."

"Mhm, well. I don't know, I guess I- no I can't, I'm sorry Kagome." Kouga said with a sigh.

"It's okay… But hey, why don't we go out to eat or something tonight?" I suggested, "My mom probably won't care, but I mean I'll pay."

Ayame smiled. "It sounds like a good idea; you know to catch up on what you will miss. But we can't sorry; we have to visit some of Kouga's clients."

"Oh well, maybe another time." I replied.

"Sounds good," They both agreed.

"Bye,"

"Bye."

I walked out the door and back into the street. But I stopped right by a window.

"-do you know why she wanted to find Sesshoumaru?" I heard Ayame say.

"I don't know, I think that Sesshoumaru needs more help than we thought." Kouga replied.

Ayame made a strange coughing sound. "I just wish he hadn't made us swear not to say anything."

"It was so strange though, Kagome… she _smelled _like him. I mean like not the outside of her… It was strange like he was _inside _her." Ayame said, "Wait, she didn't…!"

"Yes my love, I think she did." Kouga said in finality.

And with that I walked away as fast as I could and I never looked back. I arrived at a drug store to get some medicine to help with the morning sickness and such that was to happen.

I was right in the middle of paying when I felt something enter the room. It was weird because it was _powerful. _I didn't look because I was afraid, as I took the bag of medicines I turned around with a single glance at where the man stood. He had long silver hair held in a pony. I never got a look at his face, but I knew that I had met him before. I just didn't know if it was _him. _

I walked out the door and with another glance behind, he wasn't there.

I started walking faster down the street and when I turned the corner I seen the same hair from the store.

'You will not remember the one whom made love to you.' A voice repeated in my head and unfortunately I soon forgot why I was walking so fast. I couldn't remember why I was scared of the silver hair.

I didn't remember _anything. _Very little did I know, a dark-haired hanyou had been following me too. And it was the beginning of a different false love.


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note.**

Hey people, I never really got to say anything so now I will. First let's start out with the readers that reviewed.

THANK YOU ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS YOUR ALL AWESOME!!! (I just felt like shouting that… don't ask why I never know why.) But anyways I deleted the review people from my Email… so yeah… sorry! But the ones I remember are HanaLove and Creature of Shadows along with others! I'm **so** sorry I don't remember all of you!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!

Next, to the people who added me and my story to their subscription and update alert. THANK YOU YOUR AWESOME AND I HOPE YOU ARE READING!

I am sorry that it's taking me so long to write this story. I keep getting writer's block and my jobs taking a toll too. I just hope you can forgive me!!!

Thank you for reading this little note!

Yours truly,

-Roses Kiss.


	14. Beginnig of the End

**Chapter 13. The Begging of the End. **

**/ \ Kagome's POV / \**

Minutes turned into hours, hours turned to days, days turned to weeks, and weeks turn into months. Soon a few months had past bringing winter upon everyone.

I had started working as a writer for both the newspaper and a story writer. In my time in the feudal era I wrote stories of my adventures and when I got back to my original time I got on my computer and started gathering all my short chapters on adventures and made it into a story. One day my mother said she met a man who owned a publishing company and told him about my story. He came over and read some of my story and said it was great, but then he said that he was going to see if his superiors wanted to publish it. Much to my surprise I agreed and the story was printed. It was called _The Girl Who Defied Time. _

Now I had money and my own home. Sense I was eighteen now I decided to live on my own.

**/ \**

I was in the middle of putting cream over my markings when the phone rang loud and clear. I ran down the stairs in my towel and picked it up.

"Hello this is Kagome speaking." I answered.

"Hello Kagome, I'm Mr. Maroon. I was wondering if you could write a story of a billionaire that moved to your small town. I was wondering if you could spice it up a bit though. There has been a rumor of a battle of companies between Mr. Taisho and Mr. Ankoku. Their companies are both huge in the industry and I want as much dirt as possible." My boss said.

"You got it," I replied with a secretive smile. "Where and who am I going to?"

"You're going to home of Mr. Ankoku which is the mansion on 7887 Hunan Street." Was the reply.

"That's like the only place in this town where there is a lot of stuff that is actually money being made." I muttered. "Okay bye boss, talk to you later."

"Goodbye," He said and the phone clicked off and I sat my phone down on the receiver.

I rushed back upstairs and finished getting my marks covered up and then put on a blue and black dress that showed up a lot more skin then I liked. But at least it didn't show my growing stomach. The worst part about this is that I don't know who the father is or how I became pregnant.

"Well Kagome, todays the big day. Time to get the ultrasound…" I said staring at the bulge between my hips. "But first, let's just get work done. You can live with that right baby?"

As if on cue there was a tiny kick in return. I gasped a little as the pressure came and went and then smiled and caressed my stomach.

"You know for a little guy you sure are strong." I cooed. I shook my head and sighed. "Okay Kagome you're talking to a baby that doesn't even understand you again."

I turned away from the mirror and walked down the stairs and put on my shoes. When I grabbed a pop tart and was about to remove the foil and it fell out of my hands and onto the floor, I got down to get it and suddenly it was like part of yanking away and then searing pain. I fell down onto the floor trying to not land on my stomach and only succeeded at hitting my wrists on the floor accidently. It stopped my fall but it made my pain worse. Now it was coming from my wrists and my lower abdomen. The floor didn't hit my stomach where my baby was but I twisted my hip in a bad way and I finally just curled myself up into a fetal position. I closed my eyes as my Youkai healing took over and finally I was healed as I got back up and straightened and put some pressure on my lower abdomen to make sure it healed too and it had.

I picked up the pop tart and opened the foil and chewed on it nibbling quietly and walked outside to my car. Having a fancy Ferrari is awesome; but having crazy people who want to steal it isn't.

I climbed inside and turned it on and automatically the engine purred to life. I gunned it pretty much to the address my boss gave me. When I arrived I opened my door and got out and walked up a stone pathway and knocked on the door.

"Hello, are you Ms. Higarashi?" A maid answered the door.

I nodded and smiled. "Yes, can I come in?"

"Sure thing." She replied and opened the door stepping aside to reveal the grand inside of the house.

I stepped inside and walked into the living room. I sat down on the couch as the maid said that I should sit down and that Mr. Ankoku would be down in a moment.

I looked around nervously and smoothed my dress and a dark haired man came down the stairs. His hair had an almost wild look to it, his eyes where a kind of black-red. I then noticed he was wearing color contacts with my sharp eyes.

He smiled at me with warmth and spread his arms out in an open gesture, "Ah, so this is the amazing writer for The Girl Who Defied Time."

"Yes," I nodded and smiled. "Please sit with me. I was wondering if I could get a story on you?"

"Of course my dear. Now ask me what you please."

He sat down across from me and stared at me with an emotion of warmth and happiness on his face. "Why did you move here?"

"Well, my company has been providing for the big cities but then I realized we weren't paying enough attention to our smaller areas. I decided that if I moved here I could bring more business with me." He explained.

"Is there really a battle going on between you and the Taisho Company?"

A thoughtful look crossed over his face. "All companies have their battles to fight. The fact is that Mr. Taisho and I do not get along. We have known each other for a very long time and we never did get along. We both produce power and steel for cities so we have to have an eye on the game. This is no difference to anything else."

"I see. What do you do with the money?" The big question, I hoped he would answer truthfully.

"I am not a liar nor am I going to be. I use most of it to pay my workers and the bunch leftover I use as a treat for myself. I have tried to donate before but it is difficult because of the process."

I nodded and smiled with the most warmth I could muster. "I'm happy you're telling the truth. What do you think about global warming? Do you have anything going green?"

"I have been urging my workers to go green and I believe global warming is a serious issue. If we all went green now it would still take thousands of years to heal the earth completely. But that could never happen because of humanity. No matter what the truth is that we will always be the love and poison of the earth."

"And one more question. Do you believe you are a greedy man?"

"I believe I am greedy at times. Everyone is, tell me someone who isn't. But I normally just like necessaries the best. Sure my fancy car, house, and business are nice. But if I didn't have all that I still would be happy with everything else I have."

I smiled and stood up holding my stomach a bit. "Thank you for your time Mr. Ankoku. I hope you will like what I have to say in the paper."

I turned to leave when he got up and then he grabbed my arm. "Ms. Higarashi, are you seeing someone?"

My smile disappeared suddenly as confusion swept over my features. "No, why?"

"I was wondering if I could take such a fine woman such as yourself out to dinner… tonight maybe."

"Sure, and may I ask you if you're a Hanyou?"

He smiled and put a finger to his lips. "I won't tell you're a Youkai if you don't tell I'm a Hanyou."

I smiled with warmth real and genuine. "Okay, and yes I'll go to dinner with you tonight. I live a few blocks down. Just look for the house with the blue shutters and a Ferrari in front. How about… eight?"

"Sounds good to me, see you there." He let go of my wrist and smiled at me as I turned away and walked to door only to hear him again.

"Kagome, look at me please." He commanded. I turned around and looked him in the eye and seemed in a trance as the red in them flickered brighter. "_You will not remember me from the past only the present and future and now on._"

I nodded and the flame went out. "Who are you? I mean your first name."

"I'm Naraku, and I know you're Kagome. Now we officially know each other." He grinned at me and I smiled back.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Naraku-sama." I said.

"As you, please don't call me Naraku-sama." He replied.

"Later Naraku."

"Goodbye Kagome."

I closed the door and stepped outside as a cool breeze shuffled my hair. I felt like dancing for some reason but I resisted the urge. I walked and sat down in my car staring at the house like a miracle was at work. Then slowly instead of high speed made my way out of the driveway and onto the street and drove to my house. There I wrote my paper entry.

After I finished it and faxed it to my boss I slipped back into my car for my 1 o'clock appointment. When I arrived at the hospital I headed inside and checked in at the counter and they brought me to a room with machinery in it already.

The doctor came in and I knew who he was right of the bat. _Inuyasha._

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?!" I exclaimed.

He shook his head. "I'm a doctor. Now please lay still Kagome."

"Inuyasha… You sound like you've… changed."

"Well, after a while. I kinda found out I needed to work on a few things. But this is the new me. Now please relax." Inuyasha said/commanded.

I laid down and stopped trying to sit up and he pulled my shirt up to look at my stomach.

"You-You're not mad?" I asked.

"Kagome, I gave up a long time ago. You were right to leave me when I hurt you so much." He said as he busily prepared me.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." I murmured and closed my eyes.

"It's okay Kagome. I'm sorry too."

"Did you and Sesshoumaru ever…. Make up?" I asked.

"Yeah, after about three hundred years of fighting we stopped and finally realized we should be helping each other not putting each other down." He smiled a little and put the mouse looking object on my lower stomach where my womb should be and searched around a little bit. "There," He muttered and held it in one place.

I looked at the screen and stared in awe at the tiny _forms_. They were twins no doubt, and I left joy in every little movement I saw.

"Do you want to know the sex of them?" Inuyasha asked brining me back from my dream world.

"NO!" I said in a high voice then lowered it. "Sorry, I just want it to be a surprise."

"It's fine." He replied and took the tool away from my skin and put it away. I then got cleaned up and left with my goodbyes to Inuyasha. I got in my car and went back to my house to get a shower and nice clothes on for my date.

Right at eight, Naraku showed up. He took me to a fancy restaurant where they cooked the food in front of us. Once the food was served and Naraku tried to get some vodka and other alcoholic drinks in me I declined.

I sighed. "I really shouldn't be drinking. I'm pregnant you know."

He laughed. "I know. And no doubt your kids will be fine. They're probably fully Youkais or Hanyous both ones will be able to kill off the chemicals."

"I guess… But I still don't want to take my chances." I muttered.

"Oh well," He murmured and when the chief left the table he leaned over and kissed me on the lips. Softly at first and then harder. It was addicting, just like an alcoholic with old brewed and still bubbly bear in the same room and the alcoholic could drink as much as he wanted.

"I think we should get out of here." I breathed as we finally stopped kissing.

He was equally out of breath. "Yeah," He agreed and we left and as soon as we were in my home - which was the closer than his- we were entangled in each other on the floor kissing hurriedly and yes sometimes soppily kissing each other.

"I am _not_ having sex in till the baby is born." I warned as he removed his shirt.

"Fine but we can at least get naked and do a few dirty tricks right?" It wasn't much of a question more of a command.

But I played along with his teasing and tricks.

(Please stand by for a short Technical Difficulty. ^^ Thank you)

___/\___/^\___/\___

-)- -}- -)-

Like my Flowers? There cool, huh?

MUH HAHAH!

Now a word from our sponsor.

Roses Kiss: What now me!

Me: You're delusional. -_-

Roses Kiss: Nuh-uh!

Me: *sighs* Yeah huh.

Roses Kiss: Shut up me!

Me: I want some Mei!

Roses Kiss: Not the food ding dong. -_-

Me: How do you know? You're only a figment of my imagination.

Roses Kiss: Whatever, okay, goodbye, shut up.

Me: Wow… I am pretty pitiful right now… Oh I think they're done!  
Roses Kiss: Oh you mean doing that thing

Me: Yeah

Roses Kiss: Okay I guess I should read on…

Me: Okay! Bye me! ^^ I'm gonna go read or destroy something!

Roses Kiss: She's probably going to destroy something… *Mutters*

Me: Yep probably! BYE! 8D

Roses Kiss: There is something wrong with me.

(Back to the story)

I lay on my side with Naraku's hands around my body. I felt sore but yet pleasant at the same time. We might not have had full blown sex but it still hurts like a son of a bitch and then eased down into plane pleasure.

Then as if at the most blissful moment, Naraku's phone rang. He dug around in his pockets and produced an expensive looking phone and answered and when he finished talking he had a frown on his face. "I have to go…" He muttered and leaned over and kissed my forehead and got up and got dressed.

I stood up holding my shirt in front of me to cover my body. I kissed him one more time before he got out the door and sighed and slipped into the kitchen and tried to eat something.

I grabbed a pop tart the only thing that I could eat besides raw meat that wouldn't make me throw up. But this time it did.

I bent over the garbage and threw up probably two nights worth of meals. When I finished I ran upstairs brushed my teeth and then wiped my mouth with a damp cloth and cleaned up my mess. When I went back downstairs I took the garbage out and sighed in relief as I sat down on the couch.

And then the phone rang.

**/\ A/N /\**

Uh-oh Naraku's playing with Kagome's heart! I wonder what will happen…. Oh well! You're going to have to read on my dear readers. You heard me READ ON! Kagome seems to be having a lot of problems already with her pregnancy and she's just getting started! Well anyways Read and Review!!! PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW I LIKE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you and have a great day. ^^


	15. Questions Without Answers Yet

**Chapter 14. Questions Without Answers… Yet.**

I groaned then got up and walked leisurely to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello, this is Kagome. Please leave a message after the beep." I said sarcasm heavy in my voice.

"Kagome, we need you in at work. There is a man here who wants to talk to you… I think you should take whatever his offer is." Mr. Maroon said.

"I'll be right in Mr. Maroon." I responded and disconnected. I then put the phone on the receiver and quickly got dressed.

I walked back out to my car and drove into work. The press was discreet and -well if I must add- impassive. I walked right past the front desk without a glance and went up a flight of stairs, my shoes clunking as I went up them. I read off the doors as I passed them and finally arrived at Mr. Maroon's room. I walked in to see Mr. Maroon and Naraku sitting across from one another and staring intently while talking quickly.

Mr. Maroon waved his hand to me absently and I closed the door. They finally stopped their discussion and looked up at me. "Please have a seat." They both muttered.

I sat down so we formed a triangle and they both continued to look at me.

"What?" I asked finally.

"Mr. Ankoku has made an offer for you." Mr. Maroon said simply.

"And….?"

"I have a worker who just got fired and I am in desperate need for someone to take his place. I was wondering if you would take the job." Naraku answered.

"And…?" I questioned yet again.

"It's a good job and good money too. I need a new assistant to go with me as I go and check my companies and inventory. It can be a hard job when the paper work and extra stuff comes, but it's worth it."

I rolled my eyes. "And what makes you think I would work with you?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Let me think about it."

"Okay you have today and in till tomorrow evening. Meet me for dinner at La Maria Coastalan ((R.K.: it's a made up restaurant and I made the name just a bunch of words I thought sounded cool. Sorry people.)) Eight o'clock sharp."

"Mm-hmm,"

"Now Kagome, I have one more thing for you." Mr. Maroon said.

"Yes sir?"

"Mr. Tashio's interview is postponed in till next Monday."

"And may I ask why?"

"All he said was it was a family crisis."

I bowed to them both and got up. "May I go?"

"Yes Kagome. Talk to our new worker Sango, she needs all the help she can get." He said.

I left the room in one fluid effort and walked back down the stairs and through the door to the offices. Right away I saw the new girl who was dressed in a traditional kimono. Well to me the old new girl.

"Hey Sango, how's it going?" I asked as I walked right up to Sango and the copying machine that seemed to have a jam and needed paper.

"Kagome!" She squealed throwing her arms around me.

"Okay weird, I thought you were some reincarnation or something."

"Nope, somehow somebody sent me here…Well mare like pushed. I believe it was a priestess because I was sitting on the edge of the well waiting for you to come back and then a beautiful woman appeared and pushed me into the well with a blast of Miko power and I sorta just… came here." She explained.

"So how is that working out for you?" I asked raising my eyebrows and letting my mind labor trying to find the answer.

"Well I have a job and I'm terrible at it, I don't know what I'm going to do about a house though." Sango sighed and sagged her shoulders.

And on a stroke of brilliance I put my hands on her shoulders and smiled a 500-killowat smile. "You can stay with me!"

"Kagome, that's very generous of you but I'll live. I wouldn't want your mother and grandpa to have an extra mouth to feed."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head slowly a cocky grin in place on my face. "Mm-hmm I live by myself at my own place. And one more mouth to feed won't be too bad, the twins will be fine."

"Thank you Kagome, I just don't want to be a handful… Wait, what twins?" Sango said her thankful expression morphing into confusion.

I giggled and winked at her putting a hand on my stomach and she gasped as the bump there finally took her sight. I patted her on the shoulder and said, "Sango you've got a lot to learn about. Like how to fix the copy machine I think you killed."

Sango gave me a playful punch on the shoulder and grinned. "Okay Mrs. Higarashi, show me how to fix a copying machine."

"Sango it only needs some paper and you should try to take that jammed paper out of there." I commanded and Sango did.

"So tell me, are you pregnant? I need to know so I can have snappy comebacks."

"Well… I am." I responded absently.

"Well you sure are commanding and busy for a pregnant woman." Sango stuck her tongue out at me as she pulled the paper free and turned the copy machine on and went to print. I directed her how to do it when she almost jammed it again.

"You gotta do whatcha you gotta do." I mused and looked over Sango's shoulder to see what she had printed. "So are you like an assistant or something?"

"Yup, gotta love work."

"Well, I might have to leave here." I said and shrugged.

Sango whirled around to stare at me in disbelief. "What? I just got here and you're leaving me! Why what happened?"

"I was offered to be the personal assistance of Naraku's." I replied.

Her mouth closed and anger flashed through her eyes and she clenched her hands into tight fists. "K-K-Kagome, h-how da-dare you." She stuttered.

"Sango, what's wrong?" I asked innocently.

"Kagome," Sango closed her eyes. "He slayed my brother you remember, I told you and you've seen what he's done to people."

"Sango, Naraku hasn't done stuff like that. He's an innocent man."

"Kagome, you've _**seen**_ what he does! Why are you being so-" Sango cut herself off by pressing a hand to her mouth and slowly lowered it. "You don't remember do you? You don't remember who the father of your babies is either?"

I looked at her in confusion. "Um… I have blank spots where I should remember things and I think I remember my lover… except I never looked him in the face."

"Kagome, I seen Inuyasha, Ayame, and Kouga today and I think we should pay them a visit."

"Sango, I think you need some new clothes before we go out into public again. No offence but we don't wear clothing like that anymore."

Sango shrugged and clearly wasn't offended. "Okay,"

"Follow me."

"What about my job?" Sango asked.

"I'll tell Yuza that you and I had to check on my grandpa."

"Is that a lie?"

"Not unless you make it one."

Sango and I went to my car got in and drove to a fashion store and tried on a ton of different clothes and picked out cute white capris, black 3-inch heels, and a pink and black shirt. Sango wore it out of the store because I knew the manger and she adored me, she was nice and let me do anything as long as I paid.

We left to go see Ayame and Kouga who we hoped were at home, and sense neither of us knew Inuyasha's number nor where he lived, we were going to ask if they knew that too.

After I stuck my head out the window to try and track my own scent and drive around the block we arrived at Ayame and Kouga's home. Sango and I exchanged little to no words. Unlike most girls, Sango and I were like sister with our pinkies tied together each other watching the others back we didn't fight and we didn't need words to know what each other want to do. We were just best friends like that.

I got out of the car and knocked on the door to the two-story living quarters. To my displeasure no body answered the door.

"Well we could always go to my house or something. I mean I have a few movies and some soda." I suggested and almost drooled at the thought of propping my poor aching feet up on the couch.

"You sure do sound like the old Kagome, thank goodness." Sango mused. "Sure why don't we go to your house and pig-out."

"Exactly, what are we doing here still?" I said and almost had to restrain myself from pushing her into the car so we could hurry up and get on with the day – or as I call it relaxing – but I was nice and didn't so she took her torture to the next level by saying we should walk around town to see if we could find them.

"Hey Sango, pregnant woman here and I don't know how long I can even stand." I teased her.

"Hey, let's test your standing skills!"

"Don't even think about it Sango, I'm warning you I have a-a… um… er… I have a hand and I don't know how to use it!"

Sango started counting slowly. "One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi-"

"Shut it Sango!" I chided playfully and like a child stormed off down the side walk.

"Kagome wait up! I'm not a Youkai remember?" Sango replied as she caught up with me.

I sighed and all my past joking was gone. "Sango, tell me the truth. Do you like me being a Youkai?"

"I think I'll miss the old Kagome who was more breakable but I can get use to the new one." Sango sighed in harmony with me.

"What if I could look like the old me?" I asked suddenly a plan forming in my mind.

"That would be nice but you don't have to change for anybody." Sango replied simply.

"I know."

"Kagome…" Sango warned me.

We rounded the corner again and saw the car this time. We decided to call it a day so we went home and ate supper – popcorn – and watched movies in till we fell asleep on the couch.

**/ \ Sesshoumaru's office, Third Person POV / \**

"Mr. Ankoku, you may go into Mr. Tashio's office now." The secretary stated looking up from her work and into the Hanyou's face.

Naraku nodded and entered the office through its glass doors and a Youkai stood looking out the window with his hands behind his back and silver hair that hung straight.

"Why do you want me here Sesshoumaru?" Naraku growled.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and scrunched his nose in disgusted. "You have female on you, but not just any female's."

"Ah, Sesshoumaru do not tell me you are talking about _my _fine Kagome?"

"Hold your tongue Naraku. Kagome was mine."

"Was, not is." Naraku taunted.

Sesshoumaru ignored his comment. "You are to never see Kagome again and if you do I will personally end your miserable life."

"Ah, and you run your mouth to fast again. Ms. Kagome is mine and she is meeting me for dinner tomorrow night and she is going to be my assistant. As for trying to control me, it's not working you're not my father."

"Kagome is mine Naraku. Mine forever." Sesshoumaru growled and turned around to face the Hanyou who carried a cocky grin on his face.

"Really? Is that why she doesn't carry a matting mark or anything else?"

"She carries something else. She carries my pup." Sesshoumaru's eyes were now tinted red and he was trying hard to restrain his inner beast.

"Are you sure? You left her so suddenly that they could have been easily killed or even never there." Naraku flashed Sesshoumaru a grin and pulled a vial out of his pocket. "One little insert of this anywhere in her body she could fight off. But her pup would die instantly with only one whiff of this."

With demon-fast speed Sesshoumaru ran over and slammed Naraku into the wall holding him by the throat.

"You dare harm my mate or pup and I will kill you." Sesshoumaru threatened most of his eyes red.

"What's this? Has Sesshoumaru had a nerve struck? Or is it the fact that he's showing emotion? Perhaps it's both, hmmm yes, I believe so." Naraku smirked.

Sesshoumaru threw him to the ground and glared at him trying to regain composure. "Get out of here you worthless piece of shit. Stay away from my mate and pup."

Naraku got up and was about to leave when he stuck his head in the door again. "Oh Sesshoumaru, I forgot to tell you. Kagome doesn't remember nor know you and she is not your mate. In fact I think she would rather be mine."

"LEAVE!" Sesshoumaru roared angrily throwing a vase at the Hanyou's face but the door was a shield for the Hanyou and he deflected it and smirked again, finally leaving with a cruel look on his face.

**/\**

Sesshoumaru sped down the street his eyes narrowed in anger, frustration, and weariness; the day was dragging on him and he felt so tired that he might pass out. His fists where bone white as he gripped the steering wheel threating to break it.

**:-: Why don't you just go make sure mate is okay? :-: **_Honk._

'_Shut up and go back to your silence.'_

**:-: You are worried about her too. :-: **

'_No, I left her a long time ago. I have nothing to take care of or worry about, I am Sesshoumaru the great Inu Youkai and I will not care for some weak human.' _

**:-: She is not weak and she is not human. :-:**

Sesshoumaru let out a frustrated growl. _'You know what I mean.'_

There was a silence from his beast and suddenly it crashed over him like a tidal wave. Emotions, bliss, and peace rolled up in one. The memory of that one night of branding. Kagome and he had made love that entire night and now it meant a lot to Sesshoumaru. _Honk._

'_Is the pup okay?' _

'_Is Kagome okay?'_

'_Who's taking care of them?'_

'_What is Kagome now?'_

Sesshoumaru was burning with questions. And what bad could come of one small visit? Sesshoumaru didn't know, he kept driving past his house and all the way in till it was like Kagome's sent could have choked the Youkai if it didn't smell so nice.

Her house was an expensive looking one. A Ferrari sat outside and looked as if it hadn't been used yet. A small garden graced the side of the house and vines of roses climbed up an arch much like a wedding ceremony would have. _Honk._

Sesshoumaru parked his care across the street and walked onto _her _property. With a swift bound he jumped onto the roof of the first floor and looked into the second floor windows.

Bathroom, Guest Bedroom, Study, Bedroom.

Sesshoumaru looked the window to the bedroom over and found it was unlocked. He pulled it up making as little sound as possible and then slipped inside. Kagome lay in a fetus position on the bed and her pale hair lay wild on the pillow.

'_She really is a Youkai_.' Sesshoumaru thought.

One little sniff of the air was all he needed to confirm his pup was safe and sound and he turned to leave.

"S-Sesshoumaru…." Kagome murmured staring sleepily at the Youkai. _Honk._

"Hush my Kagome, go to sleep." _Honk._

"Will you stay with me?" She asked her eyelids dropping even more. _Honk._

Sesshoumaru was taken aback. "Didn't Naraku erase your memories?" _Honk._

"To hell he did." Kagome yawned. "This is probably just a small frame of remembrance." _HONK!_

Sesshoumaru woke up with wide eyes as his car smashed into a different one and his head smashed against the air bag.

One thing played in his head as the paramedics arrived and it was his dream.

"_Will you stay with me?"_

**/ \ A/N / \**

**Okay well here's my new chap! Sorry it took me so long to update I've been busy. But I want to say thanks to all you reviewers and that I would like the ones who didn't review to review! If you don't review I won't know how you liked the chapter and if I don't know if you like the chapter then I won't know if you like my story. And if you don't like my story…. goodbye story. So please save this story and review. This is standing up for every story without a review. REMEMBER NO REVIEW, NO CHAPTER, NO STORY! Enjoy! **

**Oh and one last thing! Read "Of All the Things" By HanaLove and "White Liar" By Creature of Shadow. THEY ARE BOTH REALLY GOOD!**


	16. Love is Funny That Way

_**Love Is Funny That Way.**_

**/ \ Kagome's POV, house with Sango / \**

I sat up swiftly on the futon and observed my surroundings making sure that I wasn't dreaming. The dream seemed to have vanished from my memory as I looked around and the sweat that glistened on my skin was the only reminder of it.

"Hey Kagome," Sango grumbled and rubbed her eyes as she sat up straighter on the chair next to mine.

"Morning Sango, want some breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure, anything that is not sweet." She replied.

I got up, smiled and then stretched. Making my way to the kitchen. I walked slowly and almost painfully.

"Ouch, that's weird." I muttered, trying to look down at my feet but failed miserably because of my huge belly.

"Hey Kagome, I know we ate a ton of popcorn. but how did you gain so much weight in one night?" Sango inquired sleepily.

"What have you been eat-" I cut myself off and finally realized what she meant. My stomach was huge, bigger by a good five inches then last night. "Oh crap."

"Oh by Kami what are we going to do with you Kagome?" Sango mumbled and got up.

I still was trying to look at my ankle, but I remained calm. "I have a pretty good explanation. Youkai are just weird. You should know that by now."

"That's true… Hey how about I'll make breakfast and you tell me how." Sango suggested.

"Fine," I agreed, and walked into the kitchen with Sango following. I sat in a chair at the table and told Sango how to work the oven and microwave. After Sango figured that out, she made some eggs and bacon for her and raw bacon and other meats for me.

"Well," I said while chewing on a piece of raw bacon. "You certainly learned how to make food."

"Yes." Sango sighed staring off into some distant place.

"Do you miss them?"

"Who?"

"Miroku, Kirara, Shippo… and um, Inuyasha."

"Yes… Miroku and I were supposed to be married the day after I was pushed into the well… Shippo misses you terribly and he is so cute… I don't know it's so strange. Inuyasha, um well, we haven't heard from him for a while and Kikyou isn't with him."

I sighed. "If I can get them all to come here and somehow get you and Miroku a house… Will that make you happy?"

"Kagome you don't know how happy I'd be! But I couldn't ask for that… It would be selfish of me." Sango replied.

"How about this, you guys can stay with me of your own choice and if you want to go back you can… As for me I don't know. I might go back when the baby is born."

Sango once again got a faraway look in her eyes but I could see the wheels turning in her eyes. "Yes…"

I got up, walked upstairs, changed into new clothes and covered up my markings. I came back downstairs and literally ran out the door with a very confused Sango tossed over my shoulder. With demonic speed I ran to my old home and to the shrine. Inside the shrine I jumped in and I was engulfed in the blue light and found myself looking at the Feudal Era again.

I grinned, sighed, and then inhaled deeply of the crisp fresh air. It felt heartening to me to know that the Feudal Era was the same as when I left it.

I took my free hand and looked down at it, flipping my hand over so my palm was facing down and wiped my make-up off my face.

"Hey Kagome, do you think you could put me down now?" Sango asked looking around numbly.

"Oh sure thing."

I sat Sango on her feet and stretched. Kicking my shoes off, I beamed at Sango. "I'm home,"

"We're both home." She replied and laughed. "Race you to Kaede's village." And with that, she ran.

I chased after her of course, but I wasn't really running or jogging. I kinda just took really big steps. In the end Sango "won" and I did a double back flip in midair and landed in front of her as I "lost".

Sango walked to Kaede's hut with me following and went inside. I paused outside the door but went in.

"Ye are back child; I didn't expect to see ye again." Kaede said.

I smiled. "Hi Kaede, I was wondering if you have any spare clothes?"

"Of course, child. May I ask of your changes?" Kaede asked as she got up and grabbed some clothing and handed it to me.

"Well I am an Enkai-Youkai-Miko and if I may, can I go?"

Kaede nodded. "Yes, stay safe child. There are many creatures out there that thirst for your blood."

Without a word, I slipped out the doorway and into the town. Many stares where aimed towards me, but I didn't care. I walked through the town my head held high and into the woods. Once I was out of view of the humans, I ran.

I ran my heart out, losing my restraints on how fast I had to walk and the strength I kept locked up from the humans. And barely broke a sweat. My soul was flying high again now that it wasn't kept up in a box, and I could run and run for hours if I wanted to.

But after a while my body defied me. I stopped running in a clearing and sprawled myself on the ground panting. Staring up in the sky that was a rich blue, I found myself daydreaming. And then a question popped into my head.

Do I want to work for Naraku?

Everyone seemed to hate him and Sango said he even killed her little brother. But me? I don't think I have anything against him.

"Who are you demoness?" A hanyou stepped out of the trees, he had the silver hair and golden eyes that I was all too accustomed to knowing.

I rolled on my side trying to avoid landing on my stomach accidentally and looked at Inuyasha. "Well, well. How'd you find me?"

"It's kinda easy to find you. Your scent is more noticeable then others and your aurora is strong."

I rolled my eyes. "Ah yes. Well, now I might as well tell you before you recognize my scent. Nice to see you again Inuyasha, and please forgive me for the past."

"Kagome, is that really you?" Inuyasha asked astonished. "What happened? What about… your stomach?"

"Inuyasha remember our last meeting?"

"You're not going to try and kill me again are you? That would be… er… awkward. I always thought that you'd be the death of me but not literally." Inuyasha muttered in confusion taking a needless step back.

I let out a hoarse laugh. "No, Inuyasha. You know that I was under some weird control. I wouldn't kill you, I can't."

"Kagome what about your… size?"

"Well Inuyasha, in the future you'll find out… maybe."

"You're being impossible." He responded with an annoyed expression.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." I smiled and sat up moving a hand to my belly. "I'm pregnant,"

"K-Kagome, why, who, what, where, when?"

"Don't know, don't know, don't know, and don't know. It was all smudges."

"Oh my god, Kagome how could you be pregnant with someone's child but not remember who's?"

"I. Don't. Know." I said venom suddenly coming to my voice.

"Kagome are you alright?" He asked backing up again.

"I don't know." I whispered realizing how much I couldn't remember. And how much I hated it. I could feel something coming from me that I would have never thought possible, I wanted to kill something. "Get away from me."

"Kagome?"

I felt my jaw tighten and my teeth grew sharper like sharks and my nails grew to a pointed end.

My keen sense sharpened even more and I could feel myself getting restless.

"Tell me to kill someone that you hate." I ordered Inuyasha.

Inuyasha seemed to understand. "Naraku."

With much shock, I woke myself up from my evil side that seemed to be taking over. "What? Naraku's never done anything."

"Kagome, Naraku has too and you have seen it yourself."

"No he hasn't!"

"Kagome, remember Kohaku? Remember Sango's brother?"

Memories of those occasions filled my head, but the man who controlled Kohaku was either masked or he had no face. Shaking my head furiously I said. "No, no, no!"

"Why can't you remember?"

"I. Do. Not. Know!" I yelled, and ran away from a very confused Inuyasha.

Without a second thought, I ran to the well, jumped in and left the Feudal Era. Once back in my time I realized how rash and childish I acted.

I climbed out of the well and tears trickled down my cheeks. Suddenly, clouds came in and it started to rain gently until I started crying harder and anger rushed through me. Why had I been so stupid? Thunder cracked and the rain came down, pelting everything in its path.

I walked out of the shrine, into the rain and stood there just letting it soak me through while tears ran down my face.

"Kagome?" I heard my mother call but ignored it, hating the name she called me.

I walked away from the shrine, jumped over the stairs and landed on the ground below with grace. Thunder was going off every few seconds now, making the noise break-my-eardrums loud. Covering my ears, I looked up into the sky and screamed, "SHUT UP!"

Maybe I was crazy, but the thunder stopped and the rain along with clouds cleared away.

"Weird." I muttered.

Heads started popping out of windows to look up at the sky and then would go back inside. I walked through the streets and when my house entered view, a car was parked outside it. It couldn't be time yet could it? I hadn't been in the Feudal Era for that long had I?

I reached my house and went inside with whomever in the car watching me the whole way inside.

Once I was in my bathroom, I dried my hair and my body, taking off my ruined clothes and changed into a beautiful black dress. It was a thin strapped V-neck that ended at an angle at mid-thigh. Gold patterns decorated the straps and neckline to swirl around my swelling stomach. A gold sweet-heart neckline undershirt went under the dress to hide some of my cleavage I chose not to show. I put on a pair of heels, brushed my hair until it shined and covered up my markings again.

I walked back down the stairs and outside to see the driver of the car standing outside.

"Are you taking me to La Marina Costalan?" I asked.

"Yes Ms. Higurashi, we are picking Mr. Ankoku up from the hospital after he visits an old friend." He said bowing, opening my door. He got in the driver's side and drove the car.

I stared out the window thinking of what would happen if I chose to accept or decline the offer.

**/ \ At the hospital with Sesshoumaru and Naraku. / \**

Sesshoumaru lay awake in writhing pain on the bed in the hospital. His left leg and arm where both in casts and he was scratched and bruised all over. Several head and neck injuries made him unable to move his head towards the door as new footsteps approached it and came in.

"Well, well. The great Sesshoumaru finally met his match… Though I never suspected it to be a car." A cold voice plainly recognized as Naraku said.

Sesshoumaru said nothing for his jaw was broken too. He just sent glares at Naraku.

"Hey, how about I'll go out to eat with Kagome and tell her the good news that you'll live? And maybe if she's busy, I'll give her some of that poison for your pup. I'm sure you'll enjoy her not having to carry your kin around. Maybe then you can forget about her."

A low growl slipped through Sesshoumaru's closed mouth and Naraku chuckled. "Or not."

"Well Sesshoumaru, I don't know about you, but I think that it's a perfect plan. 'Kagome, I'm worried about your child. I know you are a new Youkai but the child will be in danger if you don't have the right nutrition in your body. Here this will help. I figured I might as well help, we don't want to lose the child now do we?'" Naraku laughed maliciously. "It would be so easy."

Sesshoumaru bit back another growl and shot death glares at him.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

It was a soft whisper that was sweet and lovely, and it came from right bedside Naraku.

**/ \ Kagome's POV / \**

I snaked my arms around Naraku and intertwined my fingers with his, resting my head on his shoulder.

"K-Kagome?" Naraku asked in shock.

"Who else?" And my fangs grew again as blood lust entered my mind. "No one harms my babies."

Red dotted my view and suddenly I was zapping Naraku like an eel. With bone crushing strength, I constricted my arms around him and made a grab for his throat. He kicked his way free and I released twisting gracefully into a crouch. Naraku tried to punch me in the gut, but I grabbed his hand and twisted it. Hard. I was pleased when I heard a snap, and let go as he ran at me with his whole body, an arm coming out to get me. I grabbed his arm and flung him over my head, turning around as he tried to kick my neck and back. I swooped in and punched him in the head before slinking around behind him, grabbing his neck and twisting in the right places in till he was paralyzed. He fell to his knees before I grabbed him roughly by the hair and kept him up.

I bent down and whispered. "You tried to kill my pups."

I brought my hand down and sunk my claws into his neck letting poison enter his body's blood stream. With another movement I twisted his neck and watched his eyes slowly fade. I knew it wasn't over until his heart was ripped out though.

Naraku waited for me to look at him I could tell. He then lunged at me again, but this time with vines and other limbs. I neatly ripped them apart one by one but one found purchase on my ribcage. I jumped back as my breathing became labored and I fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Well, well. Kill three birds with one stone, that's a new one." Naraku laughed and his limbs started feeling the room to find me. They found the bathroom and turned the sink on. So this is how the great ocean demon would end? His vine like limbs came searching for me again, and I was certain I would die. My breathing was still labored, and when a tentacle found my leg it wrapped around me as others followed. Naraku's limbs took me into the bathroom and forced my head into the water as I thrashed wildly.

I was going to die.

Wow I'm a liar.

I relaxed as I breathed in the water as if it where oxygen and my breathing became less labored until it was normal again. I had healed even quicker in the water.

I brought my left hand up, made my palm straight and then into a fist. I could feel the water in their limbs. I started making them my puppet. I controlled them, and made them let me go as I got back into a more rightful stance and I moved them around. And then I made the limbs go right through Naraku's chest and retrieve his heart. When they brought it back, I took it and squeezed. Naraku and the limbs seemed to fade. I closed my eyes, and used my last bit of energy to use miko powers to purify the heart. Naraku screamed and finally died, disintegrating into dust.

I staggered into Sesshoumaru's room, and sat on the edge of the bed as the world spun around me.

"You're looking lovelier than ever." I mused.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as if to say, 'You're one to talk.'

Pain swept over me, but it wasn't the type of pain Naraku had inflicted it was a… a... what was it called again? The world started spinning even faster, and then everything was black as pain engulfed me.

/^*^\

I lay in a hospital bed and blinked as I tried to remember the events that had taken place but I just couldn't. Was there supposed to be a unicorn dancing by the window?

I tried to groan, but something was in my throat. My body wanted to get up and move but I couldn't because of the I.V.'s and restraints on my arms and legs.

"Don't move it will only make it worse." A heavenly voice commanded.

I tried to say something, but that stupid thing in my throat wouldn't allow it.

"Hold on I'll get a doctor to come." The guy with the heaven-in-a-voice said.

I turned my head toward the man with the silky voice and looked at him. He looked like Inuyasha, but his hair was neater and his eyes where brighter. Also he was a full demon.

I nodded towards him, and looked back at the dancing unicorn. Had I died and gone to heaven and they were adding wings to me?

The Inuyasha look-a-like walked over to my bed, leaned across me to the right side and hit a button. He straightened back up, and sat down on a chair next to my bed. I finally got a good look at the hospital bedroom. The floors were tile and the walls where a bluish-green. Other than a bed and a few chairs, the room was bear. Two doors were on the walls in front of me. On my right side, one was propped open and the other was closed.

A doctor came in the room, looked at me and sighed. "She's awake right? She's not going to try and bite and or kick me?"

"Yes she's awake, her eyes open are they not?"

"Kagome dear,, are you awake?" The doctor asked,, tossing the Inuyasha-look-a-like's comment aside.

I turned my head towards him and nodded. He walked over and told me to stay still as he took a pipe sort of thing out of my mouth, unfastened my restraints, and took out the I.V.'s.

I said my first words since waking up and they were very sweet. "I'm going to bite your head off! Why would you put restraints on me!"

"You where biting and thrashing out at people." The mystery man said.

The doctor nodded. "Once again, thank you Mr. Taisho, for restraining her so we could put the restraints on." And the doctor left the room.

"Hey," I said sitting up. "Aren't you that guy from the other day that was all bandaged up?"

Mr. Taisho nodded. "Yes, you've been out for two days."

"The question is, why have I been out for two days?" I asked.

"You started having contractions due to stress. They have you on anti-contraction medicine for right now and it seems that your children are still a little too young. Plus… they put you on a lot of pain killers."

"How much longer do I have to wait?"

Mr. Taisho smirked, as if there was some insider's joke going on. "Two to three weeks. But I would say at the rate your pups are growing, at least one or two more days."

"I'm an Enkai Youkai, not an Inu." I snorted.

"I could smell that on you." Mr. Taisho shrugged. "But the father of them isn't."

"How could you know the father of them? Even I don't." I said waiting for him to come back with a snippy answer.

I didn't get a snippy answer. "He's a close friend of mine and he's talked about you ever since that night."

"Oh." What a smart answer Kagome!

"You know they won't treat you here anymore right?"

"Why not?" I asked taken aback.

"They saw your pointed ears, sharp teeth and they identified you as a dangerous person or a demon. After I paid them a lot of money, they decided to keep their mouths closed."

"Thank… you? Wait why didn't they find out you are a Youkai?" I asked.

"Even you should know you can will yourself to change appearance. I have to look human, and so do you."

"Sir, visiting hour is over." A small woman popped her head inside and said.

"I understand but I am taking my dear fiancée home." Mr. Taisho said smoothly.

"Okay sir, you will have to fill out the forms in the office." The small woman replied, and left closing the door.

"Fiancée?" I demanded with a glare, as Mr. Taisho turned around to face me again. "Mr. Taisho, my memory might still be hazy, but I do remember not being engaged."

"They won't allow me to take you out of the hospital unless I am a family member." Mr. Taisho said innocently.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I grumbled.

Mr. Taisho bowed to me. "I must leave now so I can get a wheelchair for you, and fill out the forms so you can leave."

"I have two feet I can walk!" I snapped.

With a grin Mr. Taisho left the room after saying, "Bye the way, call me Sesshoumaru."

The name kind of jogged my memory, but nothing came up to match it.

After about thirty minutes, Sesshoumaru came back with a wheelchair and a nurse. The nurse made him sign a few papers, and before she could ask to help, Sesshoumaru had lifted me up and placed me in the wheelchair which I grudgingly relaxed in. The walk out to the car – Sesshoumaru's expensive looking Volvo – was short. Once I was safely inside the car and the nurse gone, Sesshoumaru got in on the driver's side and drove out of the parking lot.

"Where am I supposed to go if I can't go to a hospital?" I asked at last as awkward silence filled the car.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Hire a mid-wife and have the baby at home."

"Yeah, but I'm not like you Mr. I-Have-A-Ton-Of-Cash. I don't have that much money!"

"You do too, isn't your book still selling?" He asked raising a graceful eyebrow.

"Okay maybe I do…" I admitted.

"That's what I thought."

"But I still don't know how to find one!"

With a sigh, Sesshoumaru reached for his phone. "Fine, I'll call and get you one, and you'll pay for it."

My eyes narrowed as two meanings came to mind. "What do you mean I'll pay?"

A light sparked in his eyes and he smirked. "You'll pay by allowing me to have a date with you."

I gave him the idea didn't I? "Fine, but you can't try any funny business got that?"

He shrugged. "Of course, and I'll visit you tomorrow and the next day until the baby and or babies are born. My friend wants to be updated."

I finally realized we were in front of my house already. Which was weird because I hadn't told him where to go. "Alright, fine."

He flipped his phone open and called someone. After a few quick words, he hung up. "Your mid-wife will be here in an hour."

"Thanks." I said, as I got out of the car. I was about to close the door, when I suddenly thought of something. "And tell your buddy that he's a bastard for hiding from me while I'm pregnant with his child."

Sesshoumaru nodded, seeming to smile at the idea and I walked inside as he drove out of view.

I sat down on my couch, and looked around as my house suddenly got very lonely. I ate some raw meat, went to bed upstairs and fell asleep for a little nap. Pictures and questions rolled over in my mind until I woke up again to the knocking on my front door.


	17. Twilight of Memories

**Twilight of Memories**

**/ \**

"Go away!" I moaned.

The knock came again.

"Grrr fine! I'm up, I'm up." I grumbled and got up. I jumped down the stairs and landed gracefully at the bottom. Strolling to my door, I opened it and answered with my nicest words in a while. "What the hell do you want?"

"Hello I'm Tam - Kagome?" The lady said in confusion.

I shrugged. "Well, if I've known you before you either survived wars and stuff from the feudal era and lived until now… or you've read my book."

"Both, Kagome I was the maid for Sesshoumaru." She replied.

"Tamie? No way, it is you. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well," Tamie said. "Sesshoumaru called and appointed me a midwife for you."

"I'm sure you have a lot of practice with birthing children."

"No not really. I was only supposed to help Sesshoumaru's 'mate', which he never had."

I giggled. "That's hard to believe, he's sorta like a major hunk."

"You should know, you're pregnant with his child." Tamie said rolling her eyes.

"Umm… No I'm not." I said furrowing my eyebrows.

She stared at me with confusion written all over her face. "You smell like him."

"I might smell like him because I was in a car with him and stuff." I muttered. "He couldn't be the father. I can't smell him on me."

"You can't smell him on you because you are used to the scent. I can though, because it's a different smell then the ones I've smelled before I came here." She replied.

I huffed and beckoned for her to come with me to the living room. Tamie and I settled on the couch and continued our conversation.

"So how long has it been?" Tamie asked.

I shrugged. "About three months."

"Well," she said shaking her head with a smirk, "the baby will be good and ready."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Inu pups are normally born at two to three months. Two months is the average, three is fine too... most of the time."

"Are you trying to make me nervous?" I asked uneasily.

She shook her head again and grinned. "Nope."

"Oh. Well, that's good."

She stood up and started to wander around the house aimlessly, looking into rooms and other places trying to figure out the house before yelling to me. "Where are you going to put the nursery?"

"I don't know. Do you think that my children would be better off in the Feudal Era than here?" I inquired not even caring if it gave me away.

"Well… They would be better off there because they will be able to grow naturally and not have to hide away every second of their lives, and because there are fewer threats to them even though some of them are more dangerous than cars and such here."

"So that's a yes?" I asked.

"Yep, pretty much," She replied lazily.

"So what do I do? Just lie around and wait for the baby to pop out?" I asked.

"Uh-huh, I'm getting the nursery set up and knowing Sesshoumaru he'll be back in about… now."

_Ding-dong._

"That's consistent." I noted.

I got up and answered the door even though Tamie said she would. Just as promised, Sesshoumaru stood in the entryway.

"Good evening or morning or whatever Mr. Taisho," I greeted, stepping aside to let him through.

"Hi Kagome," Sesshoumaru muttered looking around.

"Let me show you around." I said more then asked. Taking his wrist, I showed him all the rooms in my house. "What do you think?"

"Big, but nice." He answered.

"Great." I said rolling my eyes.

He rolled his eyes right back at me and said, "You were always so challenging."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay… Tamie need any help?" I asked as I saw my guest bedroom being transformed before my very eyes into a nursery.

"Nope." She replied, lifting the bed up easily and turning it to make more room. Sesshoumaru said he would help. Tamie had no reply to that so he went in and helped.

"Okay…" Seeing that I didn't need to do anything, I went back to the living room and sat on the couch. The word Couch Potato had a new meaning to me and it was, I.

I, Couch Potato of the Couch hereby decree, watch a movie.

I put a comedy movie in the player and sat back down. After two hours of laughing at even the stupidest jokes and falls, I needed a change of pants and underwear.

I turned off the TV and went upstairs to the bathroom, did my business, then changed into a different pair of underwear and pants. Once I was out of my room I went to go check out the nursery.

To my surprise, they were done with it, cribs and all. I hadn't seen them leave the house. Then again, I was a little occupied with the movie so maybe I just didn't notice.

"Well, what do you think?" Tamie asked, looking slightly bothered by something.

"Looks great! Couldn't have done it better myself!" I said gleefully.

"You wouldn't have been able to do it at all." Sesshoumaru said, not even bothering to consider my feelings.

I didn't really care, so I shrugged. "I dunno, maybe I could have. But we'll never know now."

Tamie said she would make dinner and went to go make it. I shrugged and looked around the room again, touching some things to make it more real.

My eyebrows furrowed slightly as I tried to remember, but nothing would come up. The best picture I had was one of the mystery sire of my children with a limb freshly gone and a sword swinging down to kill me. I sighed thinking it was so stupid to try and remember when I can't. But yet I want to remember.

I glanced up at Sesshoumaru to see him staring at me with a thoughtful expression. Instantly my eyes veered away to the suddenly awesome floor.

"Have you tried to remember what you cant?" He asked me.

"Sometimes." I admitted.

"Have you," he said pausing slightly, "figured it out yet?"

"No." I replied.

"He still loves you Kagome, he always has even though he's never been good showing it." Sesshoumaru murmured taking a step closer to me.

"Well the bastard is pretty retarded then." I muttered.

He chuckled softly. "Yeah he must be. He must be a real big ass."

"Wait don't tell me it's Inuyasha?" I said pretended to gasp in horror.

"No, the half-breed is _too_ retarded to be the father." Sesshoumaru stated.

"How nice," I returned.

"Yeah, I know." Sesshoumaru muttered taking another step closer.

"So your friend… Please tell me he's not an ugly-ass son of a bitch?" I said trying to at least unlock a little bit of the mystery baka's picture and such from in my mind.

"I don't know. Do you think I'm, as you say, an 'ugly-ass'?" He asked, now that he was basically standing an inch away from me, his face leaning towards mine.

"Well… it depends…" I murmured, blushing as his face seemed to hover just mere inches from mine. And then realization took over. "No way, you can't be the father of my children."

He raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"Um… because… you're… he… kill… us…?" I said trying to complete at least one of the many sentences running through my head.

"Do you remember an arm?" He asked digging his right hand into his pocket.

"Arm…? Oh wait, he had a missing arm… Because I used my miko powers and destroyed it…" I muttered. "But you have both your arms."

"Looks can be deceiving." He said and pulled his right arm out of his shirt. Or what was thought to be a right arm. It was a piece of metal with a weird life-like look to the hand and wrist.

"That must have been expensive." I said. "And you have a missing arm just like him… But he killed me… or hurt me or something…" Suddenly I started poking him in the chest roughly. "If you were the person who killed me, how could you? You selfish, evil baka!"

"I think I liked it better when people called me Icicle Ass. It was less words." He said to himself.

"Shut it." I demanded, and stormed out of the nursery with the very confused youkai standing there.

"Dinner is ready!" Tamie called.

I rushed to the table and took a seat only in time to stiffen as a smell and sensation put me on high alert.

"What's wrong?" Tamie asked as she set down raw meat of different assorts in front of me.

"I think my water just broke." I said.

**/ \ 3****rd**** Person POV after a few hours… / \**

"SESSHOUMARU, GET IN HERE YOU LYING BASTARD!" Kagome screamed as another wave of pain coursed through her.

Sesshoumaru sat in the hall with his head against the wall and trying to cover his elfin ears. Why was it female youkai's had to be so temperamental during birth?

"YOU SAY YOU ARE THE FATHER, SO GET IN HERE AND I'LL LET YOU EXPERIENCE THE WONDERFUL EXPERIENCE OF GIVING BIRTH!" Kagome shrieked louder.

Tamie kept encouraging Kagome to keep going, Kagome would, and then Sesshoumaru got to go deaf over and over again.

**/ \**

Kagome held a little bundle in her hands. All her memories started coming back as the last of the triplets finally came into the world, and Kagome couldn't have been happier.

"So you were the little stinker keeping my memories away." Kagome cooed at the little girl.

Kagome had given birth to two boys and one girl. The boys had the same silver hair as their father, but the oldest had lapis lazuli eyes like his mother and the youngest like his fathers'. All of them had mark on their forehead that looked like waves, but a crescent moon wrapped around it. The only girl out of the bunch was an exact replica of her mother, with bluish hair with white tips.

Sesshoumaru held his eldest son and smiled, yes _smiled, _while Tamie held the youngest of the three.

"So what are you going to name them?" Tamie asked quietly not even acknowledging Sesshoumaru as the father at the moment.

"Well… I would like the name my little girl after my mother, Suki." Kagome said smiling softly. "InuToga for my oldest son and for the youngest… Ryoku."

Kagome didn't know why she wanted to name my youngest son Strength. But it just seemed right. He would have to live up to that name someday, and she knew it. Therefore, he deserved it.

Kagome added an afterthought after a moment of silence. "What do you think Sesshoumaru?"

He shrugged. "Perfect."

"Sesshoumaru, I think you should leave so she can get some rest." Tamie said before she set Ryoku in the large crib and left giving us some time alone.

"She's right, I should go. You used a lot of energy up today… and vocal cords." Sesshoumaru said setting InuToga in the crib along with Ryoku. "May I?" He asked looking towards Suki.

Kagome nodded and handed Suki to him. As soon as she was in Sesshoumaru's arms she started crying and started to glow blue.

"What the-?" Sesshoumaru forgot whatever it was he was going to say and pretty much everything else for that moment and gave me Suki again. His memory rushed forth again and he was as confused as ever. "What was that?"

Suki stopped crying and fell silent as she fell asleep in Kagome's arms. "She took Naraku's curse and turned it into a power. She can make you forget, and do things."

Kagome got off the bed slowly with Sesshoumaru helping and put Suki in the crib. All three of the children cuddled together and Kagome had the hold back the urge to woo and aw at the cute sight.

"Bye Kagome. I must go." Sesshoumaru said and was about to walk out the door before…

"Please don't go." Kagome practically moaned.

Sesshoumaru paused outside the door while a war was going on in his head. Should he? Or shouldn't he? "Why?"

"Because I'll miss you, I don't want to be alone anymore." Kagome replied.

"Very well," Sesshoumaru said, coming back into the room closing the door behind him.

Kagome scooted over in the bed giving him some room and motioned for him to come. Sesshoumaru came and sat on the side of the bed slowly as Kagome watched him, Sesshoumaru the gentleman he was took off his shoes. Kagome just rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and made him lay on the bed next to her. Sesshoumaru turned over so he was looking at Kagome.

Kagome closed her eyes as relief and exhaustion swept over her and kept her arms locked around Sesshoumaru's neck. She fell asleep after a while and Sesshoumaru tried to climb out of the bed quietly but Kagome's iron choke-hold said otherwise.

"Don't leave me." Kagome murmured her eyebrows coming together making a single line in her half-dreaming state.

"I won't…" Sesshoumaru said trying to make whatever that was bothering Kagome disappear.

Kagome smiled and released her hold on him, turning her back to him and he automatically wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

They both fell into a beautiful dream not knowing what was in store for them.

**/ \ Kagome's POV next morning/ \**

I woke up at dawn and lay in the bed with Sesshoumaru's arm still wrapped around me. I could tell he was awake and watching, but I didn't say anything.

I sat up and ran a hand through my hair that was perfect already. Getting out of the bed was the challenge. I didn't really want to leave it but I knew I had to.

I walked over to the crib to see all of the babies sleeping still. I raised an eyebrow and wondered if there was something wrong with them. I knew I wasn't going to find the answer written on their faces, so I left the room and headed downstairs.

Tamie was already up, surprisingly, and making breakfast too. I sat in a seat and watched with a bored expression.

"When can I go back?" I said trying to get a conversation going.

"Go back where?" Tamie asked absently.

"To the Feudal Era." I responded.

"Not yet."

"Is it because you're worried my children won't survive there?"

"No, with you as their mother they would have pretty good protection. Heck, you'd probably kill every youkai in a three hundred mile radius." Tamie said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe…" I admitted.

"The reason I say you can't go is because you need to get your strength and energy back. Also you probably should sell the house and quit your job."

"Wait, how did you know…?" I said surprised she even knew.

She tapped her head. "That you weren't going to visit but stay?"

"Yes…" I stopped talking about the subject and waited quietly for my breakfast.

Sesshoumaru joined us in the kitchen a moment later and it was still silent.

Breakfast was served and I devoured every morsel on my plate in mere seconds. I got up, put my plate in the sink and washed it. After that, I walked out of the room and picked up the phone I called Mr. Maroon.

"Talk to me." His voice answered.

"Hey Maroon, I'm not coming in today." I said.

There was a pause and then he replied, "Why?"

"Because I'm resigning."

"What? You're the best reporter we have! You can't quit!" He said quickly.

"I'm leaving," I responded, "here forever."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Goodbye Mr. Maroon." I said and hung up the phone.

The rest of the day went by pretty slowly. I put the house up for sale and took care of the kids. Sesshoumaru stayed around the house but disappeared sometimes.

I got bored of the house and started to day dream of the crisp air and the danger from the Feudal Era. I knew I couldn't go yet, I needed to be ready for everything. When life hands you lemons… Yeah? They're lemons, so what?

In the end though I went to bed not at all satisfied with the day.

**/ \ Two Weeks Later / \**

The house was sold, and I was currently at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's house with all the kids. Even though they were just two weeks they all looked like toddlers.

"Ryoku, stop pulling on your brother's ears!" I yelled at my youngest son.

He let go quickly and looked at me with large innocent eyes. "Sowwy mommy."

"Mommy, Inuyasha is being mean to me!" Suki yelled from somewhere upstairs.

"INUYASHA!" I yelled. "SIT!"

BAM!

I ran up the stairs and to find Inuyasha on the ground twitching with my daughter laughing at him.

"Suki," I said with warning written in my voice.

Her face flushed red with anger as she said. "He called me a Memory Stealing Witch!"

"You're not a witch. He's just an idiot." I said taking her hand and leading her to the boys.

Even though Inuyasha had seemed grown up at the doctor's office, he still acted like the same old Inuyasha I always knew.

"The boys are so boring, and when there is anything fun, they fight like idiots over it and I end up getting blamed by both of them." She grouched. "Why couldn't I have been born with a sister? Wait, mommy could you get me a sister?"

I blushed. "Maybe in the future… But for right now let's just relax."

The day carried on slowly and of course Ryoku and InuToga got into little skirmishes. Suki always got the toy or whatever they were fighting over in the end though, and called them off on the fighting. I watched, and told them all to not fight but sometimes I didn't stop it because I wasn't there. Secretly, I wanted Suki to stop them, if it took my daughter making them look bad to make sure they never turned out how Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were, I wasn't going to stop it.

I did draw the line if she started rubbing it in their faces and or they all started fighting fist to fist.

Sesshoumaru came home from work at five o'clock and I greeted him with a kiss on the cheek as always.

"Sesshoumaru, I need to go home." I murmured into his ear. I had said the same thing every day ever sense I decided to go back to the Feudal Era.

And I would get the same response, "This is your home."

"You know what I mean." I said running a hand through my hair.

"But then you'll be gone."

I smiled. "No I won't. If it goes well, you might not be living here all alone with Inuyasha."

"_If _I agree," he sighed, "you know you'll have to take Ryoku, Suki, and InuToga with you."

I nodded. "I know, they are old enough now that they will be able to defend themselves."

"Alright, go pack and I will take you to the well tomorrow." He said in defeat. "Just don't die on me in the Feudal Era."

**/ \ A/N / \**

**Yay chapter 17! Thank you all who are reading!**


End file.
